


Happy Talk

by EHSparkwoman



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Confessions, Dare, F/M, Group chat, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Online Immaturity, Sexual Themes, chatfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-05-19 03:23:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19348504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EHSparkwoman/pseuds/EHSparkwoman
Summary: Nickel finds the Justice Division all sitting around their computers and discovers online chatrooms.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Transformers; it belongs to whoever created it. My sister Teardrop1013 informs me that chat-fics are a thing; and I wanted to write one for Transformers. Comics of course! Bad grammar will be intentional in the chat. Outside of it… is unintentional. Bold speech is supposed to be in Primal Vernacular. Underlined words alongside the chat are Nickel’s thoughts. Fic title is from the song by Captain Sensible.

“What are you lunkheads up to now?” Nickel asked; seeing each of the Justice Division sat in front of a monitor.

“Really, you don’t know what this is?” Tesarus asked. He was amused by the look of confusion crossing Nickel’s face.

“No. It looks like a document or story.” She said without really reading what had been written.

“It’s a chatroom; you know for talking to other Cybertronians?” Helex told her; folding one set of arms.

“What about? And how do you do it?” Nickel still looked confused.

“The chat? Oh, anything goes on this one.” Kaon shrugged.

“ **You need to make an account with a unique name.** ” Vos told her.

“What’s yours?” Nickel asked, purposefully looking around all of them.

“Empyrean.” Tarn informed her.

“AmpedUp.” Kaon answered.

“ **BearsLoveSushi.** ” Vos sniggered; though Nickel wasn’t sure what the joke was.

“HotStuff.” Nickel shook her head at what Helex said.

“BladesOfGory.” Tesarus grinned.

“And are all of you in the same chatroom and talking to each other?” _As opposed to… actually speaking to each other._ She added in her head.

“Yes. But to everybody else in the chatroom as well.” Tarn told her and Nickel shook her head.

“Go get settled and come join us and everyone else.” Kaon waved his hands in her direction. Nickel glanced at the website.

“Do the other bots know who you are?”

“It’s the one place in the universe that people _don’t_ know who we are.” Helex’s comment made Nickel realise why they liked this. It was the one place in the universe they could talk to other Decepticons without all of the screaming, begging and whining that normally accompanied their talks with other Decepticons.

“Right, I’m going. See if you lot can guess which username is mine.” Nickel headed off; leaving the five of them to their chats. Nickel got herself settled in her room and loaded up the website. She tapped sign up; and picked a username. She liked the fact the top of the page said ‘Hello Viviane!’ She’d quite enjoyed reading some of Earth’s legends. She picked Viviane as her username as Viviane was the Lady of the Lake in Arthurian legend. _And a tarn is a mountain lake. See if they work that one out._ She thought smugly, before finding a chatroom.

_General Chat:_

_Cybertronians click here._ Nickel clicked the link and found a chat.

_Q &A: Ask a question, other users answer!_ She read over the users in the chat and spotted that all five of the D.J.D. were in here. She clicked on it; dreading to think what she might find.

_Viviane has joined the chat._

_Viviane: What are you talking about?_

_NotForToffee: u new? u speak strange_ Nickel decided this bot was rude.

_Viviane: yeah im new_ Nickel purposefully left out the punctuation; since apparently bots didn’t bother with grammar in here.

_AceOfTheAir: like ur name_ Nickel didn’t know if that was a compliment.

_Viviane: thank u_

_AceOfTheAir: np_

_AceOfTheAir: oh u wudnt no that_

_AceOfTheAir: np = no problem_

_KaijuKing: wed just finished answerin the last q and im sure it was my turn 2 ask_

_Empyrean: it was_

_KaijuKing: whos the bot youd most wanna frag?_ People really just ask things like that? Nickel supposed that no one would know it was her answering. She guessed that was the point.

_KaijuKing: mines Leozack_

_Empyrean: Megatron_ Nickel almost laughed at that; because she knew that was Tarn.

_FusionMonster: Optimus Prime or Starscream_

_DeadlockedRatty: Drift_

_AmpedUp: Vos_

_BearsLoveSushi: Kaon_ Nickel smiled at that; she’d heard them both screaming in pleasure late at night and figured that was what they were doing.

_KaijuKing: u 2 feelin alright?_

_FusionMonster: interestin choice_

_AmpedUp: fine y do u ask?_

_KaijuKing: ur either loyal or hav a death wish_

_KaijuKing: u wanna frag the djd!_

_AmpedUp: loyal_

_BearsLoveSushi: loyal_

_AceOfTheAir: Windblade_

_NotForToffee: Fulcrum_

_HotStuff: Tesarus_

_BladesOfGory: Helex_ Nickel also smiled at that one.

_PrimeMartyr: Elita One_

_KillitWithKisses: Megatron_ Nickel had to ponder who KillitWithKisses was; since Empyrean was Tarn.

_Fanbot: not sure_

_TetrahexianBunny: Tailgate_

_LockedOnRatchet: Ratchet_ Nickel giggled; wondering if that bot _was_ Ratchet and had said himself.

_KaijuKing: u didnt say urself did u?_

_LockedOnRatchet: no_

_LittleTache: if I cud get away with it chief justice Tyrest_

_LockedOnRatchet: u alright Tache? Tyrest?!_

_LittleTache: didnt question ur choice dont question mine_

_FlameUp: Magnus or Thunderclash_

_KaijuKing: wot about u Viviane? ur the only 1 who hasnt answered_ Nickel typed the answer; knowing who she wanted to frag; but not whether he’d want to frag her.

_Viviane: Tarn_

_BladesOfGory: u got brass ball bearings!_

_KaijuKing: dont think Id hav the balls for that_

_KillitWithKisses: u want 2 c the mech behind the mask_ I know the mech behind the mask. Nickel smirked.

_Viviane: hes sexy_ Nickel wished she could see the look on Tarn’s face when he read that.

_PrimeMartyr: 2 each their own_

_Viviane: can I ask a q next?_

_AmpedUp: u just did_

_Viviane: I meant 1 4 all of u 2 answer_

_KaijuKing: as long as u r prepared 2 give an answer_ You won’t like this question.

_Viviane: fav sex position?_

_Viviane: mines gettin my valve licked out_ Nickel saw no response for a short while.

_FusionMonster: ur bold I like that_

_FusionMonster: like gettin my valve licked 2_

_KaijuKing: ridin a spike_

_KillitWithKisses: 69in_ Nickel knew what that was and wished she could perform that with Tarn.

_LockedOnRatchet: on my back with a spike in my valve_

_DeadlockedRatty: spikin a valve not fussy how_

_AceOfTheAir: gettin my spike sucked by a bot on their knees_

_Fanbot: not sure_

_Fanbot: like the sound of lots of em_

_PrimeMartyr: slow gentle sex_

_FusionMonster: seriously?!_

_PrimeMartyr: wots wrong with that? it feels amazin_

_Viviane: as PrimeMartyr sed 2 each their own_

_TetrahexianBunny: on my back gettin spiked by a bot smaller than me_

_NotForToffee: on my knees not fussy wot doin_

_FlameUp: bein ridden by sum1_

_LittleTache: I dont hav one_

_KaijuKing: not fussy?_

_LittleTache: neva done it_

_KillitWithKisses: youve neva fragged anyone?!_

_PrimeMartyr: youd like it slow then_

_PrimeMartyr: help you get used 2 the feelin_

_FusionMonster: slow sex is good on ur first time_

_HotStuff: suckin spike or lickin valve_

_BladesOfGory: on my knees either bein spiked or spikin sum1 else_

_AmpedUp: gettin my exhaust port fingered_

_Fanbot: primus ur kinky_

_BearsLoveSushi: spikin or fingering a valve_

_Empyrean: on my knees with my hands cuffed behind my back with my partner mountin me_ Oh my Primus! Nickel thought; imagining Tarn posed like that was turning her on.

_LittleTache: do u remember who u lost ur virginity 2?_

_LittleTache: if u hav lost it unlike me_

_Viviane: remember it was a femme dont remember her name_

_KaijuKing: Esmeral and she was really good!_

_FlameUp: think it was Springer_

_LockedOnRatchet: liar! no way u had Springer!_

_FlameUp: defo did but not sure if he was my first_

_LockedOnRatchet: whatevs_

_LockedOnRatchet: first time I enjoyed was with Wing_

_LockedOnRatchet: my actual first time no clue_

_DeadlockedRatty: lost mine to Ironhide and he lost his to me_

_Fanbot: havnt lost mine yet_

_AceOfTheAir: Thundercracker or Skywarp_

_AceOfTheAir: did both of them that night and cant remember which 1 it was_

_NotForToffee: Flywheels_

_FusionMonster: Impactor_

_PrimeMartyr: Ariel and we both lost our virginity that night_

_TetrahexianBunny: Galvatron_

_PrimeMartyr: the barbarian king?!_

_TetrahexianBunny: yes him_

_TetrahexianBunny: hes gentler than youd think_

_KillitWithKisses: Megatron and that was a good night_ There was a pause after that answer.

_KaijuKing: Emp Amp BLS HS BOG u need 2 answer_ Nickel grinned; wondering who actually took the members of the Justice Division’s virginities.

_AmpedUp: Dominus was the name he gave_

_KillitWithKisses: ur not sayin u lost ur virginity 2 a ho r u?_

_AmpedUp: that info is need 2 no and u dont_

_BearsLoveSushi: lost mine to a mech named Amp_ Nickel’s jaw dropped. Vos’ first time was with Kaon?!

_NotForToffee: thats not AmpedUp is it?_

_BearsLoveSushi: he wishes_ Nickel bit her tongue to withhold a laugh; she knew that it was!

_BladesOfGory: cant remember_

_BladesOfGory: was 1 of my team but dunno who_

_HotStuff: Scissorsaw_ Nickel almost squeaked. Apparently two of the Justice Division had been virgins when they joined.

_Empyrean: Orion Pax_ Nickel felt like her spark stopped. Tarn lost his virginity to an Autobot!

_Empyrean: he can b rough if u ask him 2 b_ Nickel almost laughed; Optimus Prime couldn’t be rough if his life depended on it!

_FlameUp: on the subject of virgins_

_FlameUp: name a cyb whos unlikely 2 hav lost their virginity_

_KillitWithKisses: the djd whod wanna frag em?_ Nickel burst out laughing. All of the Justice Division had just admitted they weren’t!

_AceOfTheAir: Prowl_

_KaijuKing: yeah hes definitely a virgin_

_AmpedUp: I wud of sed OP but Emp sez he had sex with him_

_FusionMonster: Ultra Magnus_

_FlameUp: oh yeah no way hes eva done it!_

_DeadlockedRatty: Pharma_

_Viviane: herd a rumour hed had sex with Tarn_

_DeadlockedRatty: he wishes_

_DeadlockedRatty: the only mech hed want 2 frag is himself and that wont happen_

_LockedOnRatchet: Tyrest whod want 2 do him?_

_PrimeMartyr: fair point_

_LittleTache: id hav sed Starscream since hes got an ego the size of Cybertron and wud wanna  do himself_

_Empyrean: thought hed slept with Megatron_

_BladesOfGory: and the rest of decepticon high command_

_BearsLoveSushi: Soundwave_

_HotStuff: and Shockwave_

_NotForToffee: so true!_

_NotForToffee: but seriously can I ask sumthin_

_KaijuKing: go ahead_

_NotForToffee: kinkiest thing youd try_

_NotForToffee: ridin a gun barrel_

_AmpedUp: gettin all of my holes filled at once_ Even your optic holes? Ew!

_KillitWithKisses: my whole body chained up so I cant move_

_KaijuKing: lettin sumbody frag me while Im in alt mode_

_DeadlockedRatty: blindfolded_

_TetrahexianBunny: id wear a collar and do the biddin of my partner_

_LockedOnRatchet: anythin my partner wanted to try_

_HotStuff: id probably let my partner pour energon on themselves so I cud lick it off_

_FlameUp: bound and gagged_

_BearsLoveSushi: fistin in either hole_

_Empyrean: sensory deprivation includin an overload inhibitor_ Whoa; Tarn would let himself be denied while his partner overloaded several times?! That is kinky. Nickel pondered whether or not she could convince him to try it.

_AceOfTheAir: doin it while flyin_

_BladesOfGory: id like my partner to punish me with a whip_

_FusionMonster: humiliation but not in public_

_PrimeMartyr: doin it in public where im likely 2 b caught_

_Viviane: handcuffs and a spreader bar_

_FusionMonster: any thoughts Tache and Fanbot?_

_Fanbot: im blushin so hard right now_

_LittleTache: tyin me up with rope or ribbons_

_Fanbot: not sure id wanna try anythin kinky_

_PrimeMartyr: fair_

_TetrahexianBunny: can we play the yes/no game?_

_Viviane: wots that?_

_FlameUp: ur new arent u_

_FlameUp: sum1 asks a yes/no q and u type yes if u wud_

_TetrahexianBunny: ill start_

_TetrahexianBunny: wud u do a bot much smaller than u?_ Nickel almost laughed; a bot smaller than her? Yeah right, you would have fun finding one! That was a no, then.

_TetrahexianBunny: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_FusionMonster: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_ Nickel felt her spark stall again. Tarn would?! Would he want her though?

_KaijuKing: wud u do sum1 with a beast alt mode?_ Ew! No.

_KaijuKing: yes_

_LittleTache: yes_

_FusionMonster: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_AmpedUp: yes_ Kaon would?! Nickel shivered; why would you want to have sex with an animal? Could mechs in beast mode give consent?

_PrimeMartyr: wud u kiss a bot on the first date?_ I’m sure it’s impolite, so no. Nickel was happy it wasn’t another interfacing question.

_NotForToffee: yes_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_HotStuff: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_BladesOfGory: yes_ Trust Tess and Helex to do that. Nickel pondered what question she could ask.

_FusionMonster: wud u frag 1 of the djd?_ This one’s a yes; I’d frag Tarn to Cybertron and back if he’d let me. A wicked smirk crossed Nickel’s features.

_FusionMonster: yes_

_BladesOfGory: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_AmpedUp: yes_

_Viviane: yes_

_HotStuff: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: wud u frag ur commandin officer for a promotion?_ Yes. Nickel knew she’d frag Tarn anyway; even if he wasn’t going to give her a promotion.

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_Viviane: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_LittleTache: wud u take a punishment 4 a friend?_ Depends on the punishment.

_Fanbot: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_DeadlockedRatty: yes_

_AmpedUp: wud u let sum1 insert their spike/fingers in2 ur exhaust port?_ Kaon, why would you ask that? Nickel knew this one was a no.

_AmpedUp: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_ These two really are perfect for one another. Nickel wondered if they both had and decided she really didn’t want to know.

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_HotStuff: wud u run thru the street naked 4 a dare?_ Oh-ho! Have you, I wonder? Nickel knew that she wouldn’t.

_HotStuff: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_ NO WAY?! Tarn would! I’d like to see that…

_Fanbot: wud u perform a love song on stage 4 ur crush?_ Yes. I only hope Tarn would.

_Fanbot: yes_

_Viviane: yes_

_TetrahexianBunny: yes_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_LittleTache: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_ Nickel wondered if he’d sing it for her; she knew she’d like that.

_BladesOfGory: eva hurt urself with ur own weapon?_ Pfft, no. Nickel giggled; she knew Tess had.

_BladesOfGory: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_FusionMonster: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: wud u do a bot in alt mode?_ Ew! That’s gross. Nickel knew she wouldn’t.

_Empyrean: us or them?_

_KillitWithKisses: either_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_AmpedUp: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_ Tarn would, and based on his question… he’d want someone to frag him while he was in tank mode. Nickel shivered.

_LockedOnRatchet: eva got soooooo drunk u dont remember wot u did?_ Nickel knew she hadn’t; but wondered idly if the others had.

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_DeadlockedRatty: yes_

_BladesOfGory: yes_ Naughty boy Tess. Nickel sniggered.

_DeadlockedRatty: eva dun more than 1 bot at the same time?_ No way!

_DeadlockedRatty: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_BladesOfGory: yes_

_FusionMonster: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: eva wished u could hav a different alt mode?_ No, I like mine.

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_LittleTache: yes_

_AmpedUp: yes_

_NotForToffee: eva fragged sum1 on the other side? bot if ur a con and con if ur a bot_ Nickel knew she hadn’t and that Tarn had!

_FusionMonster: yes_

_AmpedUp: yes_

_KillitwithKisses: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_Empyrean: wud u suck off or lick off another bot?_ Eep! Please say yes! Nickel knew she would and hoped Tarn would too. He could lick her off any day!

_Empyrean: yes_ Nickel squealed; silently hoping he didn’t hear her.

_AmpedUp: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_TetrahexianBunny: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_BladesOfGory: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_HotStuff: yes_

_Fanbot: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_FusionMonster: yes_

_FlameUp: yes_

_Viviane: yes_

_DeadlockedRatty: yes_

_FusionMonster: y not Tache and BLS?_

_BearsLoveSushi: dont hav a mouth_

_LittleTache: my name is a clue_

_Empyrean: so BLS has an induction port not a mouth_

_FlameUp: and Tache has a facial insignia_

_FlameUp: my turn!_

_FlameUp: wud u play neva hav I eva on here? cos if every1 wud we NEED 2 play that next_ Oh, the game where you get more drunk if you have done lots of things. Why not?

_FlameUp: YES_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_DeadlockedRatty: yes_

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_FusionMonster: yes_

_Fanbot: yes_

_AceOfTheAir: yes_

_TetrahexianBunny: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_Viviane: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_

_AmpedUp: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_HotStuff: yes_

_BladesOfGory: yes_

_FlameUp: PM Tache wud u play? u dont hav 2 drink engex_

_PrimeMartyr: fine_

_LittleTache: if u all insist_

_FlameUp: alright! Viviane ask ur q so we can play!_

_Viviane: alright sheesh_

_Viviane: eva wanted 2 frag ur medic?_ Go on Tarn; tell me yes.

_LockedOnRatchet: yes_

_PrimeMartyr: yes_

_NotForToffee: yes_

_Empyrean: yes_ Nickel almost cheered; but then remembered Pharma was Tarn’s medic as well. It might have been him Tarn wanted to frag.

_FlameUp: so neva hav I eva and Im goin first_

_FlameUp: ill give u lot a moment 2 pick ur poison_ Nickel fished out a bottle of Engex from under her berth. She knew the others would sort themselves out.

_FlameUp: any1 afk?_ Everyone typed something; so FlameUp started the game.

_FlameUp: make sure 2 type sumthin so we no wen u hav 2 take a drink k?_

_FlameUp: neva hav I eva gon streakin in the street_

_HotStuff: !_

_FusionMonster: grr caught_

_NotForToffee: guilty!_ Nickel grinned; Helex had done it.

_Viviane: neva hav I eva had anythin in my exhaust port_

_AmpedUp: !_

_BearsLoveSushi: !_

_LockedOnRatchet: guh_ Nickel had to grin; she’d done that one on purpose because she knew she’d get Kaon and Vos.

_Empyrean: neva hav I eva got drunk while on duty_

_NotForToffee: bor-ring!_

_FusionMonster: that might change_

_KaijuKing: I hav_

_KillitWithKisses: me 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: yup_

_AceOfTheAir: !_

_FlameUp: guilty_

_BladesOfGory: fraggin_

_HotStuff: language BOG_

_HotStuff:  and yeah im drinkin 2_ Heh, me and Tarn managed to get the rest of the Justice Division. Nickel smirked; she hadn’t been hit yet, but most of the others had.

_AmpedUp: neva hav I eva had dirty thoughts about Lord Megatron_ Nickel laughed; Kaon had said that one to get Tarn.

_Empyrean: !_

_KillitWithKisses: !_

_PrimeMartyr: guilty_

_LockedOnRatchet: he is pretty hot_

_AceOfTheAir: caught_

_BladesOfGory: dammit_

_BladesOfGory: ur lyin_

_AmpedUp: im not hes not my type_

_AmpedUp: and no I didnt just take a drink_

_BearsLoveSushi: he can pull my trigger any time_ Nickel sniggered; most of the Justice Division had dirty thoughts about Megatron!

_BearsLoveSushi: neva hav I eva had sex with a medic_

_Empyrean: !_ I thought so; he fragged Pharma.

_NotForToffee: dun that 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: so hav I_

_KillitWithKisses: does a mnemosurgeon count?_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes and I havnt dun that either_

_KillitWithKisses: *drinks*_

_PrimeMartyr: Ratchet is a good lay_

_LockedOnRatchet: agreed_

_HotStuff: neva hav I eva wanted sum1 2 frag me in alt mode_ Nickel sniggered; that was three aimed at Tarn.

_Empyrean: !!!_

_BearsLoveSushi: anytime ~_

_KaijuKing: yup anytime_

_BladesOfGory: neva hav I eva drunk innermost energon ~_

_Empyrean: ur tryin 2 get me drunk_ Nickel started laughing and, unbeknownst to her, so did the other four members of the Justice Division. That was all four of them aiming for Tarn. I’m not talking him into sex today.

_FusionMonster: like high grade_

_KillitWithKisses: *drinks*_

_NotForToffee: its nice_

_FlameUp: u guys are sick and I didnt just drink 2 that_

_TetrahexianBunny: drinkin the innermost energon of the 1 u love is supposed 2 b symbolic_

_PrimeMartyr: id drink my femmes if she offered it_

_LittleTache: can I ask next?_

_FlameUp: go ahead Tache_

_LittleTache: neva hav I eva had sex_ Smart bot. She wasn’t to know that all of the Justice Division sat in the main room had lifted their cube in toast before drinking. Nickel took a drink from her cube; feeling the Engex burn on the way down her throat.

_NotForToffee: neva hav I eva punished another bot_ Nickel grinned; that bot just got all of the Justice Division in one line.

_LittleTache: hav dun_

_Empyrean: ur seriously all tryin to get me drunk_

_AmpedUp: !_

_BearsLoveSushi: yup we are_

_HotStuff: drink up Emp_

_BladesOfGory: and all of us will drink with u ~_ Nickel laughed; knowing that the five of them probably were all drinking right now; at the same time.

_KillitWithKisses: I hav_

_KaijuKing: me 2_

_PrimeMartyr: *drinks*_

_FusionMonster: I did warn u Emp that not gettin drunk on duty might change_

_AceOfTheAir: grr thought youd forgotten me_

_TetrahexianBunny: neva hav I eva sang in the shower_

_TetrahexianBunny outside of it mind…_ Nickel had to laugh at that; apparently the Bunny liked to sing.

_AceOfTheAir: frag you_

_Viviane: *sings favourite song*_

_FusionMonster: oh alright_

_Empyrean: Im dun now ur all tryin 2 get me drunk_

_LittleTache: inside and outside_

_PrimeMartyr: you got the touch ~_

_FlameUp: gonna down this_

_AceOfTheAir: neva hav I eva sucked a spike_ Nickel grinned; she hadn’t either.

_AmpedUp: !_

_TetrahexianBunny: !_

_HotStuff: u shud_

_BladesOfGory: yeah u hav a mouth_

_KaijuKing: ive herd no complaints_

_PrimeMartyr: !_

_DeadlockedRatty: frag thought I cud escape_

_FlameUp: gulp_

_FusionMonster: *drinks*_

_LockedOnRatchet: me 2_

_NotForToffee: aw_

_KillitWithKisses: not TC or Warp? and yes I hav_

_AceOfTheAir: ive licked their valves_

_Fanbot: neva hav I eva played this game b4_ Nickel knew someone would say that one and took a drink. So did everyone else.

_FusionMonster: neva hav I eva fingered my own valve_

_Fanbot: *blushes*_ Here I was beginning to think they wouldn’t drink at all. Nickel thought, typing her response.

_Viviane: u shud_

_TetrahexianBunny: !_

_BladesOfGory: *drinks*_

_NotForToffee: gulp_

_KaijuKing: I like 2 tease_

_PrimeMartyr: u just jack off then?_

_DeadlockedRatty: !!_

_FlameUp: guilty_

_LockedOnRatchet: lovers neva complained wen I did it 4 them_

_HotStuff: *drinks*_

_LittleTache: caught_

_Empyrean: ur tryin 2 get me drunk and succeedin_

_AmpedUp: drink up Emp~_

_LockedOnRatchet: neva hav I eva cut sum1 open_

_DeadlockedRatty: u did that on purpose_

_BladesOfGory: grr_

_Viviane: *drinks*_

_KillitWithKisses: gulp_

_DeadlockedRatty: neva hav I eva used a sword as a weapon_

_LockedOnRatchet: I asked 4 that 1_ Nickel guessed that LockedOnRatchet and DeadlockedRatty knew each other; and hence tried to get each other to drink.

_KaijuKing: scimitar_

_PrimeMartyr: not sure I shud b gettin this drunk_

_FusionMonster: lets get PM drunk!_

_Fanbot: dont like guns_

_TetrahexianBunny: great sword_

_PrimeMartyr: neva hav I eva jacked off_

_FusionMonster: u a femme? *drinks*_

_PrimeMartyr: a mech who likes to use his valve_

_AceOfTheAir: want me 2 do it 4 u?_

_NotForToffee: uh no_

_LittleTache: *blushes*_

_KaijuKing: let sum1 else stroke ur spike feels amazin_

_LockedOnRatchet: *rub rub*_

_DeadlockedRatty: I hav_

_FlameUp: me 2_

_BearsLoveSushi: ~_

_AmpedUp: !_

_BladesOfGory: my partner likes watchin me do it_

_KillitWithKisses: *drinks*_

_KillitWithKisses: neva hav I eva had energon licked off me or licked energon off sum1 else_ Wow, that’s specific. Nickel knew she hadn’t either.

_LockedOnRatchet: off sum1 else_

_FusionMonster: off me_

_NotForToffee: off sum1 else_

_FlameUp: off sum1 else_

_HotStuff: off sum1 else and he loved it!_

_BladesOfGory: off me my partner loves doin it_ Of course Helex and Tesarus have done that. Nickel thought; waiting for KaijuKing to say what they hadn’t done.

_KaijuKing: neva hav I eva slept on another bot or had them sleep on me_ Nickel wished she could drink to this one. Maybe next time. She wanted to sleep on Tarn.

_BearsLoveSushi: KK doesnt share their bed_

_FusionMonster: in the mines u had 2 not nuff berths_

_PrimeMartyr: nothin wrong with snuggles_

_DeadlockedRatty: aw_

_LockedOnRatchet: *snuggles*_

_TetrahexianBunny: my roommate likes 2 sleep on me_

_NotForToffee: so does mine_

_Empyrean: I like cuddles_

_AmpedUp: so do I_

_KillitWithKisses: right drunk now_

_HotStuff: *hugs partner*_

_BladesOfGory: *hugs partner*_

_YoureNotRong has joined the chat._

_LockedOnRatchet: Rong! u appeared in time 4 confessin_

_Viviane: confessin wot?_

_YoureNotRong: a secret_ Oh… I don’t want to share any secrets with this lot. What if the Justice Division realise it is me? Nickel worried before seeing the next line.

_YoureNotRong: or just sumthin ud like 2 share_

_YoureNotRong: no namin names tho if u dont want 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: any1 care 2 start or shall I?_

_KaijuKing: go ahead_

_LockedOnRatchet: my conjunx is a medic b4 u think this is weird_

_LockedOnRatchet: wen me and him r havin sex my fav thing 2 do is play with his hands_

_FusionMonster: ive herd bout medics hands_

_PrimeMartyr: r they really that sensitive?_

_LockedOnRatchet: his r_

_LockedOnRatchet: made him cum a few times from suckin on his fingers_ Whoa. I wonder if his conjunx is on here right now and how embarrassed he’d be; knowing that anyone could read it. Nickel wondered if any of them would confess their love.

_LockedOnRatchet: he works 2 hard so I help him relax_

_KaijuKing: I bet u do_

_LockedOnRatchet: he likes bein massaged 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: we make out more than make love cos hes busy_

_LockedOnRatchet: but I love him 2 the moons and back_

_PrimeMartyr: ur conjunx is lucky he has u_

_LockedOnRatchet: PM ur next_

_PrimeMartyr: oh alright_

_PrimeMartyr: my biggest regret is losin my best friend_

_KillitWithKisses: he die in the war?_

_PrimeMartyr: no we just lost touch_

_PrimeMartyr: maybe I shud try 2 contact him again_

_FusionMonster: maybe u shud_

_LockedOnRatchet: FM ur next_

_FusionMonster: I cant stop thinkin bout this mech_

_FlameUp: oh! u got a crush FM_

_FusionMonster: no_

_FusionMonster: hes my polar opposite but im intrigued by him_

_KillitWithKisses: sounds like a crush 2 me_

_FusionMonster: mayb it is_

_FusionMonster: neva had 1 so I wudnt no_

_PrimeMartyr: u bin on a date?_

_FusionMonster: no but we work well 2gether_

_KaijuKing: how well do u play 2gether?_

_FusionMonster: dunno neva asked_

_FlameUp: then ask him back 2 ur place!_

_FusionMonster: mayb I will_

_LockedOnRatchet: FlameUp ur next_

_FlameUp: alright! I think Thunderclash is hot and I wanna impress him_

_DeadlockedRatty: good luck with that_

_FlameUp: thanx 4 that_

_LockedOnRatchet: no u really will need luck to impress him_

_LockedOnRatchet: hes a hero_

_FlameUp: I wanna frag him_

_Empyrean: I wanna frag Lord Megatron doesnt mean itll happen_

_LockedOnRatchet: Emp ur next_ Nickel noted a pause before Tarn typed something.

_Empyrean: theres this femme I like_ Nickel felt her spark stall. He could only be talking about her; couldn’t he?

_AmpedUp: is there now?_

_BearsLoveSushi: ur tellin us this now?!_

_Empyrean: y not_

_KaijuKing: she like u?_

_Empyrean: I dont think so_

_Empyrean: she tells me off a lot_ Nickel knew then; it had to be her.

_HotStuff: u shud tell her_

_BladesOfGory: yeah tell her!_

_Empyrean: shed shout at me again_

_Empyrean: im certain she doesnt want me that way_

_Viviane: youd be better off tellin her how u feel_

_Viviane: femmes aint mind readers u no_ Nickel grinned; she had a feeling she’d be getting exactly the confession she wanted from Tarn very shortly.

_KillitWithKisses: im just glad femmes aint mnemosurgeons or theyd b lethal_

_LockedOnRatchet: KiWK ur next_

_KillitWithKisses: im a con_

_KillitWithKisses: but the mech im in love with is a bot_

_KillitWithKisses: and I dunno how I feel bout that_

_YoureNotRong: does he no u feel this way?_

_KillitWithKisses: I think so_

_KillitWithKisses: weve fragged plenty_

_KillitWithKisses: but I think he wants me 2 make love 2 him_

_KillitWithKisses: and I dont know how 2 do that_

_YoureNotRong: b gentle if u can_

_YoureNotRong: is he ur size?_

_KillitWithKisses: im really nervous of hurtin him_

_KillitWithKisses: and hes a lot smaller than me_

_YoureNotRong: ask him how he feels_

_YoureNotRong: and if u can take ur time with this kind of sex_

_YoureNotRong: he sounds like the sort whod like that_

_LockedOnRatchet: ur next Rong_

_YoureNotRong: I hav confidence issues_

_Empyrean: wot kind?_

_YoureNotRong: bots seem 2 ignore me_

_BearsLoveSushi: nothin wrong with blendin in2 the bg sumtimes_

_YoureNotRong: I want 2 help bots but I cant if they ignore me_

_NotForToffee: then try 2 stand out more_

_NotForToffee: get a bright paint job_

_NotForToffee: or speak up more._

_LockedOnRatchet: NFT ur next_

_NotForToffee: my username was picked by a friend_

_LockedOnRatchet: a friend picked mine 2_

_NotForToffee: bcos I cant aim 4 toffee_

_NotForToffee: I dunno wot toffee is tho_

_PrimeMartyr: a sweet from earth_

_PrimeMartyr: but if sum1 cant do sumthin for toffee it means theyre really bad at it_

_NotForToffee: thanx my name makes sense now_

_LockedOnRatchet: BLS ur next_

_BearsLoveSushi: I actually speak primal vernacular_

_BearsLoveSushi: my neocybex is really bad_ Nickel grinned; she knew it was. Vos’ attempts at Neo Cybex could be likened to a turbofox whose tail had been stood on.

_DeadlockedRatty: looks fine 2 me_

_BearsLoveSushi: I hav a special keyboard that converts the letters_

_LockedOnRatchet: DR ur next_

_DeadlockedRatty: im gonna use D for the mech im talkin bout_

_DeadlockedRatty: D is the most beautiful mech in the universe_

_DeadlockedRatty: and sumtimes I wish I had more time 2 spend with him_ Nickel thought for a moment before typing.

_Viviane: is D LockedOnRatchet? cos u sound like his conjunx_

_DeadlockedRatty: fine_ Nickel grinned; she’d worked it out. DeadlockedRatty and LockedonRatchet were conjunx endura.

_DeadlockedRatty: LOR, the next time we make love_

_DeadlockedRatty: ur gettin my magic fingers up ur valve_

_DeadlockedRatty: cos I know how much u like that_

_LockedOnRatchet: ooh wen every1 finishes confessin we need 2 do that_

_DeadlockedRatty: sure thing D_

_DeadlockedRatty: love u 2 the moons and back 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: im blushin right now stoppit!_

_LockedOnRatchet: who shud go next?_

_LockedOnRatchet: HS u can_

_HotStuff: I hav an oral fixation_

_HotStuff: I get really turned on by lickin or kissin other mechs bodies_

_KillitWithKisses: u can lick my body anytime_

_KaijuKing: agreed u can lick me_

_Fanbot: wot? ud do that 4 sum1 u dont even no_

_HotStuff: of course_

_HotStuff: want me 2 lick ur valve sumtime?_

_Fanbot: *blushes bright red*_ Helex! They’ve already said they’re a virgin; stop teasing them! Nickel would have shouted at Helex if he’d said that to her.

_LockedOnRatchet: Fanbot u can go next if u like_

_Fanbot: gettin out of facin territory_

_Fanbot: im not originally from Cybertron_

_AceOfTheAir: oh u rnt r u not?_

_Fanbot: im from 1 of the colonies_

_Fanbot: live on cybertron now tho_

_AceOfTheAir: no sum1 from caminus_

_AceOfTheAir: shes really sexy_

_AceOfTheAir: id like 2 get 2 no her beta_

_LockedOnRatchet: Ace ur next_

_AceOfTheAir: alright_

_AceOfTheAir: I think Windblade is the sexiest femme on cybertron_

_AceOfTheAir: shes the femme id like 2 no beta_

_YourNotRong: does she no?_

_AceOfTheAir: I think she thinks I hate her_

_AceOfTheAir: shes manipulative and connivin_

_AceOfTheAir: but im really turned on by that_

_Fanbot: u might wanna tell her_

_Viviane: femmes aint mind readers_

_AceOfTheAir: cant_

_AceOfTheAir: im in a position of power and sos she_

_AceOfTheAir: it wud cause a scandal_

_KaijuKing: gotta love a good scandal_

_Amped Up: yep_

_LittleTache: if u want her as much as u say u wudnt care_

_AceOfTheAir: fine ill tell her_

_AceOfTheAir: next time I c her_

_LockedOnRatchet: Tache ur next_

_LittleTache: 4 quite a while bots didnt no the real me_

_LittleTache: now they do and im not sure they like it_

_Fanbot: wot makes u say that?_

_LittleTache: the real me is quite different 2 the 1 bots r used 2_

_HotStuff: different isnt bad_

_LittleTache: the real me is really small_

_LittleTache: compared 2 the armour I wore_

_Empyrean: u a loadbearer?_

_LittleTache: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: nothin rong with bein small either_

_LittleTache: Im so used to bein in the armour_

_LittleTache: I get so nervous bein seen_

_NotForToffee: u need to be more confident_

_NotForToffee: show bots that ur proud of who u r_

_AmpedUp: u sound cute Tache_

_LittleTache: *blushes*_

_LittleTache: if u saw me in the armour u wudnt think so_

_AmpedUp: id rather c the real u_

_AmpedUp: he sounds handsum_

_AmpedUp: but I like bots who r little_

_LockedOnRatchet: Amp ur next_

_AmpedUp: I like cuddles_

_AmpedUp: particularly with bigger mechs_

_LittleTache: u a small mech 2?_

_AmpedUp: yes_

_AmpedUp: but if u met me u wudnt think id wanna_

_KillitWithKisses: u can hug me Amp_

_TetrahexianBunny: id hug u_

_FusionMonster: me 2_

_NotForToffee: u sound cute 2_ Nickel laughed; Kaon wasn’t cute, not by any stretch of the imagination.

_NotForToffee: I like cuddlin smaller mechs_

_LockedOnRatchet: Bunny ur next_

_TetrahexianBunny: my roommate is in love with me_

_BladesOfGory: and r u in love with him?_

_TetrahexianBunny: I dunno_

_TetrahexianBunny: I enjoy bein with him_

_FusionMonster: wot do u do 2gether?_

_TetrahexianBunny: I teach him old songs and we sing 2gether_

_TetrahexianBunny: he also likes 2 sleep on me_

_NotForToffee: do u cuddle?_

_TetrahexianBunny: I put my arm on him so he doesnt fall off_

_Empyrean: u cuddle_

_Empyrean: just say it_

_TetrahexianBunny: fine we cuddle_

_KaijuKing: do u wanna b with him?_

_TetrahexianBunny: im not good for him_

_TetrahexianBunny: hed be better off with sum1 else_

_KaijuKing: sounds 2 me like he wants 2 b with u_

_BladesOfGory: seriously ask him out_

_BladesOfGory: u dont get mechs throwin themselves at u everyday_

_TetrahexianBunny: ill give it sum thought_

_LockedOnRatchet: BOG ur next_

_BladesOfGory: got an important confession 2 make_ Nickel pondered what Tesarus could be meaning and then thought she knew. Tess is going to confess his love?!

_KaijuKing: oh u do do u?_

_BladesOfGory: yeah_

_BladesOfGory: and I no this mech is 1 of the bots in here atm_

_BladesOfGory: Crucible ur the 1 who makes my spark beat faster_

_BladesOfGory: u make me run hot_

_BladesOfGory: and ur plenty hot urself_

_BladesOfGory: I love u 2 the moons and back_

_DeadlockedRatty: so is Crucible gonna tell us which 1 he is?_

_HotStuff: me_

_HotStuff: love u 2_

_KaijuKing: primus u did a pun in ur name_

_HotStuff: of course_

_HotStuff: BOG likes it_

_LockedOnRatchet: KK ur next_

_KaijuKing: my command staff all wanna frag me_

_KillitWithKisses: u must be hot if they do_

_Empyrean: u a leader?_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_KaijuKing: shud I let em?_

_PrimeMartyr: do u trust em?_

_PrimeMartyr: if u do then yes_

_KaijuKing: most of em_

_KaijuKing: but the 1 I want the most I dont_

_FusionMonster: Leozack right? u sed earlier_

_KaijuKing: yeah him_

_AmpedUp: he a beast mech?_

_KaijuKing: no_

_KaijuKing: but I am_

_AmpedUp: if u were my commandin officer ID frag u_

_FlameUp: he sexy?_

_KaijuKing: I think so_

_FlameUp: then do him anyway_

_FlameUp: mechs that are sexy are good in bed_

_FlameUp: trust me id no_

_Empyrean: u a con?_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_Empyrean: theres a rule against it_

_KaijuKing: I aint afraid of the djd_

_Empyrean: but considerin id do it id ignore it_ Tarn telling someone he’d ignore a rule? The world must be… wait a moment. Tarn’s my commanding officer. Does that mean he wants to frag me?

_LockedOnRatchet: Viviane ur next_

_LockedOnRatchet: ur the only 1 who hasnt confessed sumthin yet_

_Viviane: not sure I wanna_

_FusionMonster: all of us hav_

_BladesOfGory: yeah sum of us confessed our love_

_Viviane: theres this mech I like_

_AceOfTheAir: is he in here?_

_Viviane: not sure_ Nickel lied through her teeth. She knew for a fact Tarn was in the chatroom.

_FlameUp: do tell_

_Viviane: hes sexy_

_Viviane: but hes a lot bigger than me_

_TetrahexianBunny: my roommates a lot smaller than me_

_KillitWithKisses: just means theres more of him for u 2 cuddle_ He must be a big mech too. Nickel recalled this user saying they would frag a bot smaller than them.

_Viviane: im nervous he doesn’t return my feelings_ Nickel lied again. She knew Tarn liked her; he’d said so!

_Empyrean: mechs arent mind readers either_

_Empyrean: u should tell him ur feelings_

_Viviane: mayb I will_

_LockedOnRatchet: now weve all confessed sumthin I got a booty call!_

_DeadlockedRatty: goodnight bots_

_LockedOnRatchet has left the chat._

_DeadlockedRatty has left the chat._

_AceOfTheAir: I got a speech 2 plan 4 the mornin_

_AceOfTheAir: and its gettin late_

_AceOfTheAir has left the chat._ AceOfTheAir’s comment about the time made everyone check it. It was quite late; and some of them had things to do in morning.

_YoureNotRong: I hav an appointment first thing_

_YoureNotRong: sleep well every1_

_YoureNotRong has left the chat._

_LittleTache: I hav an early start 2_

_LittleTache: night_

_LittleTache has left the chat._

_Fanbot: oh! just remembered I had sumwhere 2 b_

_Fanbot: sleep well u bots_

_Fanbot has left the chat._

_PrimeMartyr: good night_

_PrimeMartyr has left the chat._

_HotStuff: wanna make out BOG?_

_BladesOfGory: make out or make love?_

_HotStuff: ur choice darlin_

_BladesOfGory: c u bots later_

_BladesOfGory has left the chat._

_HotStuff has left the chat._ Nickel suspected the two of them were wishing the others a good night before heading off to bed; either to make out or make love. She didn’t want to know which.

_AmpedUp: Emp has a femme 2 go woo dont u?_

_Empyrean: Amp! stoppit!_ Nickel grinned at Tarn getting flustered.

_BearsLoveSushi: give her a kiss!_

_Empyrean: stoppit!_ Nickel knew that the other two were probably teasing him in the main room as well.

_KaijuKing: if ur not 2 drunk take her 2 bed_

_KillitWithKisses: show her a good time_

_FusionMonster: do u need 2 get laid Emp?_ Nickel had to try not to laugh. Everyone had decided to tease Tarn.

_Empyrean: seriously stop! wot if shes readin this?_

_AmpedUp: she probs is_

_BearsLoveSushi: Emp wants 2 frag u 2 cybertron and back!_

_Empyrean: u 2 stoppit!_ Nickel had the feeling Tarn’s face would be bright red right now.

_NotForToffee: I hope she is readin it_

_NotForToffee: cos if she is u told her how u feel_

_Viviane: ur sweet Emp_

_Vivane: go c her_

_FlameUp: BLS is right go kiss her_

_Empyrean: frag off!_ Nickel now suspected Tarn was drunk. He didn’t like swearing at all and for him to do it…

_TetrahexianBunny: is she smaller than u?_

_Empyrean: yes_

_TetrahexianBunny: then go sweep her off her feet_

_Viviane: femmes like that Emp_

_Viviane: anyway ive got an early start_

_Viviane: night night_

_Viviane has left the chat._ Nickel switched off her computer and headed to the main room. She was going to surprise Tarn. She snuck into the main room. Tarn didn’t notice her; he was too busy telling off Kaon and Vos. Who were laughing their guts out.

“Both of you; stop it! And stop encouraging everyone else!” Tarn growled.

“ **You can stop it yourself if you say it!** ” Vos managed to say around chittering laughter.

“Yeah, you just need to say out loud you want to frag Nickel!” Kaon appeared to be struggling to control his electricity. He was laughing too hard. Nickel decided to interject now; before she heard something ruder.

“Do you, Tarn?” She almost laughed at the three shocked cries.

“What do you mean?” Tarn tried to appear innocent. Nickel made her way over to him and gestured for him to kneel down so she could whisper to him. Tarn got up from his seat and knelt beside Nickel.

“Are they right? Do you want to frag me?” Tarn’s optics widened behind the mask. That suggested that he did.

“You do, don’t you?” Tarn inclined his head minutely and Nickel realised he did.

“You said you were drunk. I’m not taking you to bed in this state; unless you want to cuddle.” She smirked; and Tarn looked a little disappointed.

“You want to?” He sounded unsure.

“Not when you’re drunk. Maybe tomorrow; when you’re sober.” Nickel grinned.

“Remove your mask though.”

“What for?” Tarn asked; doing what Nickel told him. He was answered by her lips against his. Kaon and Vos both turned back to their screens. A lot of comments were visible.

_FusionMonster: Emp y r u still on here?_

_KaijuKing: go frag ur femme_

_TetrahexianBunny: not sure shed like it if he turned up drunk_

_KillitWithKisses: she cud take advantage and get him 2 enact her greatest fantasy_

_FlameUp: Emp u afk?_

_NotForToffee: think BLS and Amp r 2_ Kaon typed a response to that one.

_AmpedUp: right here_

_BearsLoveSushi: Emp wont answer u_

_KaijuKing: he 2 drunk 4 that now?_

_AmpedUp: no_

_AmpedUp: hes makin out with his femme_ Kaon turned back to see what was going on and saw he was right.

_KaijuKing: u with Emp?_

_BearsLoveSushi: yep_

_AmpedUp: and its hot_

_FusionMonster: good 4 him_

_KillitWithKisses: tell him get sum!_

_NotForToffee: tell em 2 get a room_ Kaon grinned; he intended to.

“Get a room you two.” Kaon told Nickel and Tarn. Nickel gave him a rude gesture before answering him.

“Come on darling, let’s go to bed.” Nickel slid her hand into Tarn’s and headed towards the door.

“One of you sign me out!” Tarn shouted over a shoulder. If he knew what Kaon had typed he would have turned bright red.

_Empyrean: gotta go gotta femme to ravish_

_Empyrean has left the chat._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had way too much fun writing this. For anyone who wants to know; KaijuKing is Deathsaurus, KillitWithKisses is Overlord, PrimeMartyr is Optimus Prime/Orion Pax, DeadlockedRatty is Ratchet, LockedOnRatchet is Drift, FusionMonster is Megatron, Fanbot is Windblade, AceOfTheAir is Starscream, TetrahexianBunny is Cyclonus, NotForToffee is Misfire, LittleTache is Minimus Ambus, FlameUp is Rodimus and YoureNotRong is Rung. You know who the others are! I hinted at quite a lot of pairings I like in this too; with the less obvious being Overlord/Trepan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, more chat fic! Had a little idea (that will probably grow into a big idea) and decided to write it out. mf = mech friend (like bf = boyfriend)

Nickel was lying comfortably on her bed. She knew how Tarn felt about her and he knew his feelings were returned. She wished she was using _him_ as a bed right now; but she remembered what he’d said. He didn’t want to frighten himself in the morning. She respected that; he’d wake up and think he’d fragged her while he was drunk. She had a feeling she wasn’t getting any recharge any time soon. She picked up one of her data-pads and brought up the chat page. She could sign in and lie on her bed; if she got sleepy she could sign out again. She spotted one bot online that probably shouldn’t have been and clicked on the chat.

_Viviane has joined the chat._

_Viviane: hi_

_ShootShootBangBang: oh ur new_

_LittleWhiteLie: hi_

_Viviane: BLS wot r u doin on here?_

_BearsLoveSushi: cant sleep so im talkin 2 these guys_

_Viviane: not with ur mf?_

_BearsLoveSushi: hes very warm_

_BearsLoveSushi: and cuddly_

_LittleWhiteLie: jealous!_

_LittleWhiteLie: im on shift and my roomies sleepin_

_LittleWhiteLie: I like sleepin on him_

_Viviane: u TetrahexianBunny’s roommate?_

_LittleWhiteLie: not sure who that is_ No then.

_TickTockBoom: werent we doin sumthin?_

_FastestThingAlive: yeah_

_FastestThingAlive: we were gonna play yes/no_ Funny, I played that earlier. Must be a common game to play!

_FastestThingAlive: and im goin first_

_FastestThingAlive: eva wanted 2 frag ur roommate?_ Never had one.

_LittleWhiteLie: yes_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_CutInHalfLengthways: yes_

_NaughtyFemme: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_ Kaon isn’t your roommate! He’s your berth-mate! Nickel laughed; but then wondered if Vos had roomed with anyone before he’d joined the D.J.D.

_Viviane: eva slept on another bot?_

_ShutTheHellUp: yes_

_CutInHalfLengthways: yes_

_FastestThingAlive: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes_

_LittleWhiteLie: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: am doin it right now_

_LittleWhiteLie: jealous!_

_BearsLoveSushi: u shud b hes gorgeous_ Nickel wished Kaon was awake to read that. Vos didn’t give compliments often.

 _KillitWithKisses: eva wanted 2 kiss OP?_ Kiss Optimus Prime? Uh, no. Tarn probably has kissed OP though.

_KillitWithKisses: yes if I cud get away with it_

_LittleWhiteLie: yes_

_ShutTheHellUp: heck yes_

_NaughtyFemme: yes_

_CutInHalfLengthways: yes_

_KaijuKing: yeah if I cud get away with it_

_LittleWhiteLie: eva bin in handcuffs?_ For kinky things, yes. Not for being in trouble.

_KaijuKing: 4 sex or cos of cops?_

_LittleWhiteLie: 4 sex?_

_KillitWithKisses: u neva bin handcuffed durin sex?_

_LittleWhiteLie: no_

_LittleWhiteLie: didnt no u cud b_ Seriously, has this bot only ever had sex in missionary positions?

_LittleWhiteLie: either_

_LittleWhiteLie: just answer the q!_

_TickTockBoom: yes cops_

_FastestThingAlive: yes durin sex_

_ShutTheHellUp: yes both_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes durin sex_

_KillitWithKisses: yes both_

_Viviane: yes durin sex_

_NaughtyFemme: yes durin sex_

_CutInHalfLengthways: yes durin sex_

_KaijuKing: yes durin sex_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes durin sex_ So, three of them have been in trouble with the law. Naughty, naughty!

 _TickTockBoom: eva changed jobs?_ No. Only been a medic.

_TickTockBoom: yes_

_FastestThingAlive: yes_

_LittleWhiteLie: yes_

_ShutTheHellUp: yes_

_NaughtyFemme: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: eva wanted 2 frag 1 of the djd?_ You’re going to reveal who you are if you keep bringing that up, Vos.

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_Viviane: yes_

_TickTockBoom: yes if I cud get away with it_

_CutInHalfLengthways: wot is rong with u lot?_

_ShootShootBangBang: y wud u wanna?_

_TickTockBoom: I bet their all fantastic frags_

_BearsLoveSushi: id like 2 find out_ Nickel laughed; Vos knew whether Kaon was a good frag or not.

_KaijuKing: Tarn cud kill u with his voice_

_Viviane: yeah but id wanna hear him scream my name wen he climaxes_

_Viviane: even if it killed me_ Nickel smirked; she’d find out what that sounded like soon enough.

_NaughtyFemme: eva danced on stage?_

_NaughtyFemme: yes_ There was a pause after she’d typed yes.

_NaughtyFemme: just me then?_

_CutInHalfLengthways: eva given or bin given a lap dance?_ Wouldn’t mind giving Tarn one of those… if he’d like it.

_CutInHalfLengthways: yes bin given 1_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes gave my mf 1_ I’ll bet he liked that.

_KillitWithKisses: yes bin given 1_

_NaughtyFemme: yes given 1 4 a mech I like_

_KaijuKing: BLS NF u can give me 1 anytime_

_TickTockBoom: yeah u can_

_KillitWithKisses: either of u or both of u at once_

_BearsLoveSushi: no chance_

_NaughtyFemme: mayb if I liked u_

_ShootShootBangBang: eva wanted 2 frag sum1 on the other side?_

_ShootShootBangBang: bot if ur a con_

_ShootShootBangBang: con if ur a bot_ Uh, no. I answered this one earlier too.

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_TickTockBoom: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: who????_

_KillitWithKisses: yes/no game not tell me game_

_KaijuKing: eva wanted 2 do a bot whos bigger than u?_ If Tarn wasn’t drunk… Nickel growled.

_Viviane: yes_

_LittleWhiteLie: yes_

_ShutTheHellUp: yes_

_FastestThingAlive: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_NaughtyFemme: yes_

_CutInHalfLengthways: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes_

_ShutTheHellUp: after ive asked my q can we play truth?_

_Viviane: wots that?_

_KillitWithKisses: u answer a q with the truth_ Oh, duh. What else would it be?

_ShutTheHellUp: so yes_ Nickel saw that no one had typed no; so they were going to play that next.

 _ShutTheHellUp: eva seen the djd in action?_ No, but I have seen the mess they leave behind afterwards.

_ShutTheHellUp: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes_

_CutInHalfLengthways: seen the gory aftermath_

_Viviane: me 2_

_NaughtyFemme: me 3_

_ShutTheHellUp: can I ask the first q?_

_KaijuKing: go on_

_ShutTheHellUp: name of the mech or femme youd most wanna frag_

_ShutTheHellUp: Blurr_

_FastestThingAlive: no1 atm_

_KillitWithKisses: Trepan_

_NaughtyFemme: Skids Brainstorm Rung…_

_NaughtyFemme: u didnt say it had 2 b 1 mech or femme_

_LittleWhiteLie: Cyclonus_

_TickTockBoom: Cyclonus_

_ShootShootBangBang: Krok_

_CutInHalfLengthways: *blushes* Ratchet_

_KaijuKing: Leozack_

_BearsLoveSushi: Kaon_

_Viviane: Tarn_

_CutInHalfLengthways: y wud u say them?_

_BearsLoveSushi: cos Kaon is sexy_

_Viviane: so is Tarn_

_CutInHalfLengthways: whatevs_

_TickTockBoom: if u like that kinda thing yeah I c it_

_TickTockBoom: eva bin caught havin sex with sum1 else by sum1?_

_TickTockBoom: if so, who with?_ Hah! No way! I don’t have a kink for that!

_TickTockBoom: no_

_LittleWhiteLie: no_

_BearsLoveSushi: yeah me and my mf hav been caught b4_ I wonder who caught you.

_FastestThingAlive: no_

_CutInHalfLengthways: no_

_KillitWithKisses: Starscream walked in on me and Megatron_

_KillitWithKisses: the only time ive saw scream blush_

_ShutTheHellUp: no_

_NaughtyFemme: no_

_KaijuKing: yes a few times_

_KaijuKing: had multiple partners at once 2_

_Viviane: no_

_ShootShootBangBang: fraggin Misfire_

_ShootShootBangBang: got me in trouble with commandin officer 4 that_

_ShootShootBangBang: eva had an orgy?_

_LittleWhiteLie: wots an orgy?_

_KaijuKing: multiple partners at once_

_KaijuKing: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: yes_

_LittleWhiteLie: *blushes* no_

_TickTockBoom: yes_

_CutInHalfLengthways: no_

_FastestThingAlive: no_

_FastestThingAlive: wudnt hav minded beddin Hot Rod and Drift tho_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_ShutTheHellUp: no_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_ Nickel’s jaw dropped. Had Vos fragged the other four members of the D.J.D.?

_Viviane: no_

_NaughtyFemme: no_

_NaughtyFemme: but wudnt say no 2 it_

_LittleWhiteLie: wots ur alt mode?_

_LittleWhiteLie: type nc if u dont wanna say_

_LittleWhiteLie: little car_

_TickTockBoom: chopper_

_FastestThingAlive: sports car_

_ShutTheHellUp: little car_

_BearsLoveSushi: sniper rifle_ Vos revealed it?! But then again; they don’t know it’s him, do they?

_KillitWithKisses: tank and jet_

_Viviane: buggy sub and plane_

_NaughtyFemme: hovercraft_

_CutInHalfLengthways: jet_

_KaijuKing: dragon/kaiju_

_ShootShootBangBang: chopper_ Everyone said their alt mode. They must think no one could guess who they are.

_CutInHalfLengthways: if u could frag a medic who wud u frag?_

_KillitWithKisses: does a mnemosurgeon count?_

_CutInHalfLengthways: no_

_KillitWithKisses: fine Ratchet_

_CutInHalfLengthways: Ratchet_

_TickTockBoom: Ratchet_

_FastestThingAlive: Ratchet_

_ShutTheHellUp: Ratchet_ Nickel laughed at how many said Ratchet. She couldn’t see the appeal of the Autobot CMO.

_LittleWhiteLie: First Aid_

_NaughtyFemme: Lotty_

_KaijuKing: any medic with a beast alt mode_

_ShootShootBangBang: any con medic im easy_

_Viviane: Pharma_

_BearsLoveSushi: Nickel_ Nickel squeaked reading her name. Vos would want to frag her? Shame Tarn called dibs, ain’t it? She thought smugly.

_NaughtyFemme: name of a con ud wanna frag if ur a bot_

_NaughtyFemme: name of a bot ud wanna frag if ur a con_

_NaughtyFemme: Megatron_

_LittleWhiteLie: Megatron_

_KaijuKing: Optimus Prime_

_ShootShootBangBang: Optimus Prime_

_FastestThingAlive: any of the stunticons_

_ShutTheHellUp: Misfire_

_Viviane: Pharma_

_BearsLoveSushi: Pharma_

_KillitWithKisses: Trepan_

_CutInHalfLengthways: *growls* Tarn_

_TickTockBoom: all five of the djd_ Nickel felt her jaw drop again. TickTockBoom has got brass bearings.

_Viviane: ur in bed with the mech or femme u love_

_Viviane: wot do u ask them to do with u?_

_BearsLoveSushi: damn I was gonna ask that_ Nickel laughed; she’d beaten Vos to it!

 _BearsLoveSushi: suck me then ride my spike wen its nice and hard_ I wonder if that’s what he’s just done? Nickel shuddered; deciding she really didn’t want to know.

_Viviane: worship my body with his hands and mouth_

_ShootShootBangBang: ask wot they wanted 2 do and do it 4 em_

_ShootShootBangBang: im easy_

_LittleWhiteLie: kiss his way down my body then lick or suck me whicheva hed prefer_

_NaughtyFemme: id want him 2 pleasure me with his hands first then spike my valve_

_NaughtyFemme: id want him 2 b slow tho_

_TickTockBoom: tie me up and ride me_

_ShutTheHellUp: suck them off or lick them out whicheva theyd like more_

_KillitWithKisses: tie me up slide an inhibitor on me and ride my spike_

_CutInHalfLengthways: suck my fingers and spike_

_CutInHalfLengthways: id use my fingers to prep his valve first then spike him gently_

_FastestThingAlive: take me from bhind_

_KaijuKing: spike me in alt mode_

_FastestThingAlive: share a dirty thought_

_CutInHalfLengthways: thats not a q_

_FastestThingAlive: I no but I wanna hear every1 say 1_

_KaijuKing: u first_

_FastestThingAlive: I got a thing 4 sports car alts_

_FastestThingAlive: fav thing 2 do with them is race em 2 decide who tops wen we go 2 bed 2gether_

_LittleWhiteLie: used to work in waste disposal_

_LittleWhiteLie: got plenty dirty then_

_KaijuKing: thats not wot FTA meant_

_LittleWhiteLie: then wot did they mean?_

_FastestThingAlive: eva had any sexual thoughts bout ur roomie LWL?_

_LittleWhiteLie: id wanna kiss him first_

_FastestThingAlive: sum1 else answer!_

_KaijuKing: wanna bend my air commander over in the pit_

_KaijuKing: the pit is the meetin place btw_

_KillitWithKisses: wish I was with my crush_

_KillitWithKisses: wanna play doctor with him_

_CutInHalfLengthways: imaginin sum1 suckin on my spike under my desk_

_CutInHalfLengthways: im bored atm_

_NaughtyFemme: im imaginin ALL the mechs I like pleasurin me 2gether_

_ShutTheHellUp: in my mind im with Blurr and hes touchin me in all the right ways_

_TickTockBoom: id kneel in the seat of the captains chair and stroke my spike til I climax_

_TickTockBoom: id leave the evidence 4 sum1 else to find and clean up_ Ew! That’s rude and nasty!

_ShootShootBangBang: id do that 2_

_ShootShootBangBang: but atm id like 2 give my commandin officer a wake up rub on his spike_

_KaijuKing: oh ho go do it!_

_ShootShootBangBang: cant his doors locked_

_ShootShootBangBang: wud if I cud_

_Viviane: atm my mf is sleepin off overcharge_ Not sure Tarn and I are mech-friend and femme-friend yet; but how else can I put it?

_Viviane: and im tempted 2 handcuff him 2 the bed_

_KillitWithKisses: dare u 2 do it_

_Viviane: mayb I will_ No fragging way. Tarn would murder me if I did it. Or he’d change his mind about wanting to frag me.

_BearsLoveSushi: I’m tempted 2 do sumthin naughty 2 my mf_

_LittleWhiteLie: he asleep?_

_BearsLoveSushi: yes_

_KillitWithKisses: suck his spike_

_KillitWithKisses: 1 of my lovers did it 2 me_

_KillitWithKisses: wakin up overloadin is an amazin feelin_

_BearsLoveSushi: cant dont hav a mouth_

_TickTockBoom: stroke his spike then_

_ShootShootBangBang: or finger his valve if he prefers that_

_BearsLoveSushi: *rub rub*_ I wonder, if went past Kaon’s or Vos’ room; would I hear Kaon moaning in pleasure?

_KillitWithKisses: name of the bot ud hav a 1 night stand with_

_LittleWhiteLie: wots a 1 night stand?_

_TickTockBoom: a bot u do once then leave the next mornin_

_LittleWhiteLie: wudnt do that_

_LittleWhiteLie: I wudnt frag a mech then leave him_

_KillitWithKisses: any member of the djd_

_TickTockBoom: any1 from the wreckers_

_ShutTheHellUp: Thunderclash_

_Viviane: Megatron_

_NaughtyFemme: Windblade or Chromia_

_CutInHalfLengthways: Optimus Prime_

_ShootShootBangBang: any1 in the con hierarchy_

_FastestThingAlive: Hot Rod or Drift_

_KaijuKing: id do Starscream once and only once_

_BearsLoveSushi: Dominus_ Didn’t Kaon lose his virginity to him? Nickel wondered; trying to place why that name was familiar.

_KaijuKing: wud u kiss a mech or femme ud just met?_

_KaijuKing: my answers yes ~_

_KillitWithKisses: yes_

_ShootShootBangBang: if they were attractive I wud_

_LittleWhiteLie: no id wanna get 2 no em first_

_ShutTheHellUp: if they were sexy y not?_

_Viviane: no_

_Viviane: and id shov away any bot who tried 2 kiss me_

_CutInHalfLengthways: wudnt kiss a bot on the first date_

_TickTockBoom: if they were hot I wud_

_FastestThingAlive: yeah id kiss em_

_BearsLoveSushi: id get them to kiss me if I liked em_

_NaughtyFemme: no way!_

_NaughtyFemme: id hug em tho_

_FastestThingAlive: BLS ur turn 2 ask_

_BearsLoveSushi: thinkin_

_BearsLoveSushi: wud u slide a gun into ur valve or exhaust port?_ Ew! You don’t do that with Kaon do you?! Ick!

_BearsLoveSushi: and I wudnt jagjgijagoa_ Huh? What was that? Nickel looked confused at the mess of letters.

_BearsLoveSushi: fraggin mf_

_BearsLoveSushi: cut that out!_ Serves you right for tormenting him! Nickel thought; laughing at what Vos had put.

_KaijuKing: gettin some attention BLS? *winks*_

_BearsLoveSushi: his aft is mine_ Nickel laughed harder; Kaon must have swiped whatever Vos was using to type.

_LittleWhiteLie: u BLS or his mf?_

_BearsLoveSushi: his mf_

_BearsLoveSushi: who decided that BLS shud b payin attention 2 him instead_

_KillitWithKisses: So he didnt wake u with a handie then?_

_BearsLoveSushi: I wish_ Nickel smirked; Vos was just as nervous as she was to do things to their sleeping partner.

_ShootShootBangBang: he sed u were gorgeous_

_ShutTheHellUp: he also sed u were cuddly and warm_

_BearsLoveSushi: oh he did did he?_

_BearsLoveSushi: *goes off 2 ravish his mf*_ Nickel couldn’t stop laughing. Kaon was apparently going to get one over on Vos.

_BearsLoveSushi has left the chat._

_LittleWhiteLie: whyd he leav?_

_Viviane: cos hes gonna get laid_

_Viviane: knowin his mf; it wont hav bin BLS who signed out_

_NaughtyFemme: do we answer his q?_

_FastestThingAlive: nah he wont read it_

_TickTockBoom: hes busy gettin laid_

_CutInHalfLengthways: wish I was_

_Empyrean has joined the chat._ Nickel startled when she read that name. She then checked the time and realised it wasn’t long until morning. Oops. I’ve been on here all night.

_Empyrean: gud mornin_

_KaijuKing: u hungover Emp? *laughs*_

_Empyrean: a little_

_KillitWithKisses: ur femme hav fun last night?_

_Empyrean: I didnt bed her_

_Empyrean: she sed whe wudnt do me while I was drunk_

_Viviane: smart femme_

_LittleWhiteLie: u no him?_

_Viviane: oh we played neva hav I eva last night_

_KaijuKing: Emp drank 2 quite a lot…_

_KillitWithKisses: he has dirty thoughts about Lord Megatron ~_

_Empyrean: so do u_

_TickTockBoom: so do most cons_

_TickTockBoom: so wot else is new?_

_LittleWhiteLie: any tips 4 gettin a crush 2 notice u?_

_CutInHalfLengthways: does he no u?_

_LittleWhiteLie: yeah_

_LittleWhiteLie: we cuddle sumtimes_

_LittleWhiteLie: I sleep on him_

_LittleWhiteLie: he teachs me old songs_

_Viviane: ur crush goes by TetrahexianBunny on here_

_LittleWhiteLie: how do u no?_

_Empyrean: he sed the same things bout u_

_KaijuKing: he likes u_

_KillitWithKisses: he sed so_

_ShootShootBangBang: so go ask him out_

_TickTockBoom: hed say yes based on wot every1 sed_

_LittleWhiteLie: but I get nervous wen he looks at me_

_ShutTheHellUp: u cuddle right?_

_ShutTheHellUp: ask him wen hes cuddlin u_

_NaughtyFemme: he might kiss u!_

_NaughtyFemme: I wud kiss sum1 who asked me out_

_FastestThingAlive: he up soon?_

_LittleWhiteLie: *checks time* he is_

_FastestThingAlive: go see him_

_LittleWhiteLie: will do_

_LittleWhiteLie: and thank u!_

_LittleWhiteLie has left the chat._

_TickTockBoom: I hope he asks him_

_ShutTheHellUp: u no who that is_

_TickTockBoom: yep I do_

_TickTockBoom: but u lot dont need 2 no_

_Viviane: fair_

_Viviane: anyway its mornin now_

_Viviane: so ive got work 2 do_

_Viviane has left the chat._ Everyone else wouldn’t realise that she was off to pester Tarn; since she knew he wouldn’t be paying attention. She snuck off to his room and the door slid open silently as she approached. Tarn was settled on his bed, facing away from the door. She smirked and snuck up behind him. Tarn jumped; his fingers typing random letters when he felt someone’s fingers dig into his sides.

“What the? Oh, it you. Don’t scare me like that.” Nickel giggled; wriggling her fingers along Tarn’s sides.

“That won’t work. I’m not ticklish.” Tarn informed her. Nickel climbed on to the bed beside him.

“You’re not? Then why did you jump when I touched your sides?” _Go on Tarn, say you got frightened._ She thought smugly. She received no answer and asked him another question.

“What are you saying on there that means you’re ignoring me?” Tarn’s answer was to move the data-pad so she could see.

_FastestThingAlive has left the chat._

_NaughtyFemme has left the chat._

_CutinHalfLengthways has left the chat._

_ShutTheHellUp has left the chat._

_Empyrean: ive got work to be doin as wehabfhb_

_KaijuKing: got company Emp? *winks*_

_Empyrean: my femme decided 2 tickle my sides_

_KillitWithKisses: u ticklish Emp?_

_Empyrean: no_

_Empyrean: but shes tryin anyway_

_ShootShootBangBang: tickle her back!_ Nickel grinned; she wasn’t ticklish either. Tarn looked to her.

“Are you ticklish, Nickel? Would I make you scream if I did to you what you did to me?” Nickel shivered. He was using his talent when he spoke.

“My spark is; based on what you just did to it. But I’m not.” Tarn laughed and Nickel decided she wanted to hear that sound more often.

_TickTockBoom: ur femme ticklish Emp?_

_Empyrean: she isnt_

_Empyrean: but there r other things id like 2 do 2 her now *winks*_

_KaijuKing: gonna get laid Emp?_

_KillitWithKisses: let her ride u_

_KillitWithKisses: feels so good_

_ShootShootBangBang: give her plenty kisses_

_TickTockBoom: let her suck u til ur nice and hard first_

_Empyrean: c u 2moro_

_Empyrean has left the chat._

“So, which of those suggestions are you going to take, Tarn?” Nickel smirked at him.

“None, at least, not until this evening my dear.” Tarn smirked back; not that Nickel would realise that was what he was doing. The two of them had work to do after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, the one-shot turned into a two-shot. And I had just as much fun writing this one! Kaon groped Vos’ rear when Vos did the keyboard smash; in case that wasn’t clear. LittleWhiteLie is Tailgate, TickTockBoom is Whirl, FastestThingAlive is Blurr, ShutTheHellUp is Swerve, NaughtyFemme is Nautica, CutInHalfLengthways is Pharma and ShootShootBangBang is Spinister.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot turned into a two-shot and then turned into a three-shot… Guess that means I’ll be adding to it some more! cycle = 1.25 hours, solar cycle = 1 day, klik = 1.2 minutes.

Tarn and Nickel were making their way slowly to the main room. They should have been up at least a cycle ago. They’d been rather… busy the night before and they’d only just gotten up. They went inside the main room and saw all four of the others waiting for them.

“Did you two have fun last night?” Kaon asked, a wicked smirk crossing his features. Nickel felt her face heat and was certain that Tarn’s face had too.

“What do you mean by that?” Tarn asked; trying to appear nonchalant.

“Was she good in bed?” Tesarus asked; being blunt.

“She’s standing right here you lunkhead!” Nickel glared at him. Tesarus didn’t appear phased and repeated his question; waiting for Tarn to answer him.

“That’s none of your business!” Tarn answered; before realising what he’d just told them.

“I knew I heard you screaming last night!” Helex teased him.

“I didn’t scream!” The other four started laughing; they could tell Tarn was getting flustered.

“You so did, you were screaming for her to ride you harder!” Tesarus joined in with the teasing; knowing how annoyed it was making Tarn.

“What we were doing is none of your business.” Tarn tried to keep his voice level.

“ **It’s our business when we all heard you.** ” Vos folded his arms; chittering at him. Nickel was certain her face had to be red right now.

“I am not discussing this! I am certain you all have jobs you need to be doing, so go and get on with them!” Tarn growled; apparently not liking being teased.

“Tarn; we’re not teasing you. We’re congratulating you.” Kaon informed him. Tarn looked confused.

“We’re happy you two decided to get together.” Tarn then worked out what Kaon was getting at.

“Even if you two should’ve fragged each other much sooner!” Tarn growled at Tesarus.

“I’m not answering any questions about what we did last night either. I don’t want to know about it when you do it; so I’d like the same courtesy.” Nickel informed them; wheeling off towards her med-bay.

After the work cycles…

Nickel made her way to her room; deciding that the bed would be more comfortable than her chair. She got settled and tapped the chat.

_Viviane has joined the chat._

_Viviane: hi_

_FlameUp: oh Viviane u just joined at the right time!_

_AmpedUp: Emp got laid last night_ Kaon?! Why would you even type that? Nickel wondered; but then realised they all must have signed on just before she did. Kaon was going to try and get everyone else to badger Tarn as well. _He’s going to tell them, isn’t he…?_ She whined.

_TickTockBoom: did he now?_

_BearsLoveSushi: yeah he did_

_HotStuff: hes just shy n wont tell u bout it_

_FlameUp: mech or femme Emp?_

_Empyrean: the femme I hav a crush on if u must no_

_NotForToffee: gud 4 u Emp_

_TickTockBoom: deets!_

_Empyrean: a gentlemech doesnt kiss n tell_ Good boy. Shame I don’t think this lot will take no for an answer, Tarn…

_AmpedUp: u r no gentlemech Emp_

_BearsLoveSushi: TELL!_

_FlameUp: TELL!_ Nickel saw just about everybody that was on the chat shout at Tarn to tell them about it.

_Empyrean: *growls* fine but no teasin_

_BladesOfGory: finally! bin wonderin bout wot u got up 2 all solar cycle_

_Empyrean: I licked her out first_

_FlameUp: she like it?_

_Empyrean: think so_ Yeah, I did. You’re really good with your tongue. She wished she could tell him right now; but wouldn’t dare reveal who she was to him on here unless she had no choice.

_Empyrean: let her prep me 2_

_ShutTheHellUp: she suck u?_

_Empyrean: yes_ He’s lying. Nickel grinned; Tarn had bared his valve for her. Her fingering that had made his spike hard in half a klik!

_NotForToffee: feels gud dont it?_

_Empyrean: yes_

_Empyrean: laid on my back n let her ride me_

_TickTockBoom: who screamed loudest when they climaxed Amp?_

_AmpedUp: EMP did_

_BearsLoveSushi: we didnt hear his femme_

_HotStuff: primus he was so loud_

_BladesOfGory: herd him rite across the base_

_Empyrean: u lot! I sed no teasin!_ Nickel was certain the other four were laughing at and teasing Tarn in the main room as well.

_DeadlockedRatty: u no we were gonna do sumthin 2nite_

_LockedOnRatchet: we were gonna play a game b4 u started gossipin!_

_TickTockBoom: I call this pick ur poison_

_TickTockBoom: the asker gives u 2 options and you pick and do 1 of them_

_TickTockBoom: ill pick a soft 1 4 us 2 start wif_

_TickTockBoom: 1 stick out ur tongue or 2 raise both hands in surrender_ Nickel saw most of the bots in the chat type 1. She typed 1 and stuck out her own tongue.

_BearsLoveSushi: 2_

_TickTockBoom: 2_

_LittleTache: 2_

_LittleWhiteLie: 2_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2_

_NeedAPetName: 2_

_FlameUp: yd u not stick out ur tongue Tache?_

_FlameUp: u got 1_

_LittleTache: its rude_

_TickTockBoom: any1 else wanna ask 1?_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 do the next q with ur optics off or 2 choose 2 for the next q That’s cruel! I hope whoever picks next doesn’t pick too horrible a one for number 2. _Nickel thought, choosing 1.

_AmpedUp: 2_ Nickel realised why Kaon picked that one; he had no optics to switch off.

_LockedOnRatchet: 2_

_FlameUp: 2_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 2_

_DeadlockedRatty: ur all cowards_

_YellowBelliedTechie: guilty_

_ShootShootBangBang: 1 sit still 4 1 kilk or 2 kneel on floor with ur aft up and hed 2 floor 4 1 klik_ Primus; they’re mean! Nickel then realised; Kaon was going to have to do that!

_ShootShootBangBang: 4 those of u like me who will be answerin this with ur optics off anythin from the left side of keyboard is 1 right side is 2 n b honest!_ Nickel shut off her optics and tapped.

_Viviane: d_ She looked and grinned; she’d dodged the embarrassing one.

_AmpedUp: 2 *blushes*_

_BearsLoveSushi: q_

_HotStuff: j frag!_

_BladesOfGory: s *whistles at HS on his knees*_

_DeadlockedRatty: k oh no…_

_LockedOnRatchet: 2 oh yes!_

_FlameUp: 2_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2_

_TetrahexianBunny: b *gets onto his knees*_

_LittleWhiteLie: t *admires Bunnys aft*_

_TickTockBoom: l *shakes aft*_

_LittleTache: u *blushes*_

_YoureNotRong: e_

_NotForToffee: p primus that was a bad shot…_

_ShootShootBangBang: n oh well *kneels down*_

_GrumpyBox: o *growls*_

_NeedAPetName: r guess I get 2 watch all of u then_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 2_

_Empyrean: h_ Nickel felt her face heat. She almost wanted to scarper off to the main room to see that! _I wish I was in there right now…_ A klik and a bit passed and she saw someone else type.

_ShutTheHellUp: that was embarrassing…_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1 hi 5 sum1 else or 2 hug sum1 else_ Nickel knew what that meant; and got off her bed, taking the data-pad with her. She walked into the main room to find all five of them cuddling.

“Guess that means you all picked 2.” She remarked.

“You can join in if you like.” Tarn gestured for her to come over. Nickel shrugged; decided why not and felt their arms slide around her. It felt… really warm and it made her a little uncomfortable. She typed 2 and saw that so had everyone else.

“Stay with us.” Helex looked pleadingly at her.

“ **It’ll be fun!** ” Vos sniggered; he’d enjoyed the previous one.

“And admit it; you wished you could have been in here for the result of the last one.” Kaon smirked when he saw Nickel blush.

“Alright, but no teasing me about Kaon being right.” She was certain she could feel smug satisfaction radiating from all of them but Tarn. She settled on the floor beside them.

_GrumpyBox: 1 answer the next q with ur optics off or 2 choose 1 for the next q_ Kaon grumbled; another one he’d have to choose 2 for.

_AmpedUp: 2_

_FlameUp: 2_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 2_ Everyone else chose 1 again.

_GrumpyBox: u cowards will regret that._

_NotForToffee: 1 do a chicken dance 4 a klik or 2 sit and watch since I no ur all wif other bots!_ Kaon’s face heated; he was no coward, but didn’t have a choice.

_AmpedUp: 1 *growls*_

_FlameUp: 1_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 every1 else close ur optics_

_Empyrean: d frag_

_BearsLoveSushi: q_

_HotStuff: e oh no…_

_BladesOfGory: f primus thats embarrassing_

_Viviane: l_

_DeadlockedRatty: h phew!_

_LockedOnRatchet: r im ur chicken DR_

_LittleWhiteLie: n_

_TetrahexianBunny: x_

_TickTockBoom: w *clucks*_

_LittleTache: u *breathes a sigh of relief*_

_YoureNotRong: g guess im joinin in_

_ShootShootBangBang: s_

_GrumpyBox: c *grumbles*_

_NeedAPetName: k phew not doin it!_

_NotForToffee: l dance 4 me losers!_ Nickel thought that was a bit rude; but shrugged it off. She didn’t have to do this ‘chicken dance’.

“What’s a chicken dance?”

“Something for cowards to do; apparently.” Kaon glared at the screen, before putting down his data-pad. The other four did the same; moving in front of Nickel.

“Anyone doing it looks ridiculous.” Helex shivered.

“So you better not record this!” Tesarus growled. _Oh… they’re all really embarrassed about it._ Nickel thought; eager to see what it was now. All five of them raised their arms so their hands were in front of their chests. They moved their elbows so their arms resembled flapping organic wings. When all of them started making clucking noises; Nickel had to bite her lip so she wouldn’t start laughing. _Oh Primus! I see what they meant!_ She saw all of them stop and whined; realising it had been a klik.

“Aw, I was enjoying watching you do that.” She sounded like she was trying to hold back giggles.

“Never again; not if I can help it.” Kaon grumbled; the other four grumbling along with him.

_AmpedUp: no more like that im blind and hav 2 pick the option that means u dont switch off ur optics_

_NotForToffee: *cluck cluck* who saw Amp do a chicken dance? *laughs*_ Nickel heard Kaon growl before coming up with a cruel payback.

_AmpedUp: 1 shout out the name of the bot u love or 2 message the bot u love wif ‘I love u’ as the message_

“Love you Forestock!” Kaon immediately shouted out after the message appeared on screen.

“ **Love you too Amp.** ” Vos replied; his face heating a little. Kaon had used his real name out loud in public, what if the room was bugged? Vos pushed the thought out of his mind; typing 1 into his data-pad.

“Crucible,” Tesarus grinned; turning to look at Helex.

“Scissorsaw,” Helex turned to look at him; also grinning.

“Love you to the moons and back!” Both of them said just about in sync. They both typed 1 as well.

_Empyrean: 1_ Nickel felt her face heat. Tarn had only ever said that in private.

“Nickel… I love you…” Tarn sounded like he was blushing while saying that loudly enough for everyone else to hear him.

“Love you too, Damus.” She managed to say before her cheeks turned bright red.

_Viviane: 1_ She was certain some of them were looking at her.

“What?”

“Are… you Viviane on there?” Tarn asked. Nickel grinned at him.

“Finally figure it out?” The other four giggled; they’d apparently worked it out.

“Well, Viviane is the lady of the lake, isn’t she?” Kaon asked; still smiling. Apparently, he thought it was funny that Tarn hadn’t put two and two together yet.

“And I’m certain a tarn is a mountain lake.” Helex sniggered; Nickel had left a big enough hint for him!

“ **She made it clear she wanted you all along!** ” Vos chittered. Nickel was certain Tarn’s cheeks would be bright red under his mask.

_DeadlockedRatty: 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1_

_FlameUp: 1_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1_

_TetrahexianBunny: 2_

_TickTockBoom: 1_

_LittleTache: wot if u dont fancy any1?_

_AmpedUp: type 3_

_LittleTache: 3_

_YoureNotRong: 2_

_NotForToffee: 1_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1_

_ShootShootBangBang: 1_

_GrumpyBox: 3_

_NeedAPetName: 2_

_FlameUp: 1 lick sum1s body or 2 let sum1 smack ur aft_ Eep! Both are sexual… and I don’t want to do either of them… Nickel thought, not realising that some of the others had already answered.

“ **Smack me, Amp!** ” Nickel heard Vos shout and realised he had to pick 2.

“Nickel, it didn’t say where you had to lick.” Tarn had moved over beside her and lowered his voice.

“And since we’ve kissed… I know you’re not against your tongue being in my mouth…” Tarn slid his mask up; so Nickel could do that if she wanted. She grinned; he’d offlined his optics. Nickel licked his face from the tip of his chin right up to his forehead. She felt him shudder; possibly in revulsion at being licked like that.

“You did that on purpose didn’t you?” Tarn asked; shaking himself a bit. Nickel grinned.

“I’m really tempted to get down on my hands and knees and pay you back.” Tarn told her; making her grin falter. _He wants me to smack him… in front of the other four?!_ Nickel felt her cheeks heat; play like that was kept in the bedroom for a reason!

_Viviane: 1_

_AmpedUp: 1_

_HotStuff: 1_

_BladesOfGory: 1_

_Empyrean: 1_ Nickel felt Tarn’s tongue on the side of her face. She shuddered; but it didn’t feel too bad.

_NotForToffee: 2_

_NeedAPetName: 2 *blushes*_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 *wiggles aft*_

_GrumpyBox: 1_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1_

_FlameUp: 1_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1_

_LockedOnRatchet: 2 *winks at DR*_

_LittleWhiteLie: *blushes* 2_

_TetrahexianBunny: 2_

_TickTockBoom: *growls* 2_

_LittleTache: *blushes* 2_

_LittleTache: 1 is gross_

_YoureNotRong: 1_

_NeedAPetName: 1 finger ur valve or 2 pour cube of cold water over ur hed_ I’d better go and get the cubes of water for everyone… Nickel thought; not seeing the wicked looks the Justice Division all turned on each other.

_Empyrean: 1_

_AmpedUp: 1_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1_

_HotStuff: 1_

_BladesOfGory: 1_ What the frag?! Nickel heard the snick of plating retracting and decided she didn’t want to see that; not even to see Tarn playing with his. She headed off to find a cube of water and shut the door.

“Would have thought she’d want to see you doing that, Tarn.” Helex grinned.

“I had hoped so.” He whined.

_Viviane: 2 *shivers*_

_NotForToffee: 1 *winks*_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 *blushes*_

_NeedAPetName: 1_

_ShootShootBangBang: 1_

_GrumpyBox: *grumbles* 1_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1_

_FlameUp: 1 *cheers*_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1_

_TetrahexianBunny: 1_

_TickTockBoom: *laughs* 1_

_LittleTache: 2_

_YoureNotRong: 2_

_YoureNotRong: not doing 1 in public_

_LittleWhiteLie: how many of u r in bed like me n Bunny?_

_Empyrean: me Amp BLS HS n BOG r in the main room on our ship_

_TickTockBoom: kinky_

_TickTockBoom: u all like each other then?_

_AmpedUp: yes lots_

_BearsLoveSushi: we hav our faves tho_

_NeedAPetName: me NFT YBT SSBB n GB r in our main room 2_

_NeedAPetName: I wanted 2 no how many of u wud do that in public!_

_TetrahexianBunny: pass ur pad 2 sum1 else_ Nickel headed back to the main room; happy to see all of them had covered themselves back up.

“Didn’t want to see Tarn pleasure himself for you?” Tesarus asked jokily; making Nickel’s cheeks flame.

“Didn’t want to see your sloppy valves on display more like.” She answered.

“Swap with me.” Tarn held out his data-pad towards her. Nickel put her pad down in front of him and then took his from him.

“Don’t you hold that pad with the hand you’ve had in your valve.” Tarn looked sheepishly at her but did as she asked. The other four sniggered.

_TetrahexianBunny: u do wot ur name sez not wot u type_ Nickel realised this meant it was up to Tarn to pick what she did.

_TetrahexianBunny: 1 kiss the bot u gav ur pad 2 or 2 hug the bot u gav ur pad 2_ But she could also pick what she wanted him to do; and she knew what that was going to be!

_TetrahexianBunny: n say whos typin!_

_TetrahexianBunny: 1 LWL_

_LittleWhiteLie: 2 Bunny_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 LOR_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1 DR_

_FlameUp: 1 STHU_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2 Tache_

_TickTockBoom: 2 FlameUp_

_LittleTache: 1 Rong_

_YoureNotRong: 1 TTB_

_NotForToffee: 1 YBT_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 NFT_

_NeedAPetName: 2 GB_

_GrumpyBox: 1 SSBB_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 NAPN_

_AmpedUp: 1 BLS_

_BearsLoveSushi: 2 Amp_

_HotStuff: 1 BOG_

_BladesOfGory: 1 HS_

_Empyrean: 1 Viviane_

_Viviane: 1 Emp_

“ **You two and you two have to kiss each other on the mouth!** ” Vos pointed at Helex and Tesarus, then Nickel and Tarn.

“Like we intended to do otherwise.” Tesarus grinned; licking his lips. Vos then jumped. Kaon had kissed his face; where a mouth would be on a normal mech.

“You wanted me to do that, didn’t you?” Nickel heard Vos say something about wanting a kiss on the lips; to which Kaon replied with later. Nickel didn’t want to know. She saw Vos hug Kaon and realised she had to kiss Tarn.

“Close your optics, love.” Tarn told her. Nickel felt Tarn’s lips against hers and kissed him back. It made her spark jolt; possibly from the soft noises he was making while kissing her. She pulled back and her optics flickered a little.

_LittleWhiteLie: every1 like there kisses n cuddles?_ Nickel pondered why they asked; but then worked it out; LWL had typed the question, using Bunny’s pad.

_LittleWhiteLie: 1 choose sum1 ur wif 2 kiss or 2 choose sum1 ur wif 2 nuzzle_ Now aren’t you sweet?

_LittleWhiteLie: 2 *nuzzles Bunny*_

_TetrahexianBunny: LWL! u just wanted me 2 kiss u again_

_LittleWhiteLie: guilty!_

_TetrahexianBunny: 1 *smooch*_

_AmpedUp: 1 *kisses BLS*_

_BearsLoveSushi: 2 *nuzzles Amp*_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 *kisses LOR*_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1 *kisses DR back*_

_HotStuff: 1 *kisses BOG*_

_BladesOfGory: 1 *kisses HS*_

_NotForToffee: 1 *kisses YBT*_

_YellowBelliedTechie: *kisses NFT back*_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1_

_GrumpyBox: 1 *kisses NAPN*_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 *nuzzles NAPN*_

_NeedAPetName: 2 *nuzzles SSBB n GB*_

_FlameUp: 1 *kisses Tache*_

_LittleTache: FlameUp! im blushing so hard right now!_

_FlameUp: rnt u gonna kiss me back? *laughs*_

_LittleTache: 1 *kisses Rong*_

_LittleTache: no im not u dont deserve it!_

_YoureNotRong: 1 *kisses TTB*_

_TickTockBoom: 2 *nuzzles Rong*_

_ShutTheHellUp: im bein dared 2 kiss Tache and hes glarin at me_

_NotForToffee: do it!_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1 *kisses Tache*_

_FlameUp: c Tache ur irresistible!_

_LittleTache: stop it all of u!_

“Nickel, do you trust me?” Tarn asked her; sounding a little nervous.

“Yes.” Tarn lowered his head at her answer and Nickel felt her face heat. She switched off her optics; not wanting to see what she thought he was going to do. She felt his lips touch her chest right above her spark and she felt a little foolish.

“Hey Tarn; her face turned bright red when you lowered your head!” Tesarus informed him.

“Bet she was thinking about you kissing her valve!” Helex’s comment made the other three start laughing.

“If she’d like me to; I will later.” He informed them, prompting whistles. Nickel touched her lips above Tarn’s spark and made him freeze.

“I understand what you’re trying to say, love.” She whispered. He wants my spark more than my body.

_Empyrean: 1 *kisses Viviane*_

_Viviane: 1 *kisses Emp*_

_HotStuff: is every1 wif more than 1 other bot?_ There was a pause after Helex asked.

_TetrahexianBunny: we r now_

_HotStuff: every1 sit in a circle n not next 2 ur partna if u got 1!_ Everyone did as suggested.

_HotStuff: 1 pass ur pad 2 the bot on ur left or 2 pass ur pad 2 the bot on ur right_ Nickel saw Kaon had sat on her right and Tesarus had sat on her left. _No way am I passing it to Tess!_ She typed 2 and passed her pad to Kaon. Tesarus passed his pad to her. Helex was holding both Tarn’s pad and Vos’. Tesarus didn’t have a data-pad in his hand. Tarn had Kaon’s data-pad and Vos held Helex’s.

_BladesOfGory: do wot ur pad sez n say whos typin!_

_BladesOfGory: 1 tell a bot in the circle who aint ur partner u think there sexy or 2 kiss or nuzzle every other bot in the circle_ I know what I’m gonna make Tess do! Nickel nervously looked at the pad; her fate was in Kaon’s hands.

_BladesOfGory: 1 Viviane_

_Viviane: 2 Amp_ Frag. Kaon wants me to kiss them all…

_AmpedUp: 2 Emp_ Nickel grinned; Tarn had got Kaon back.

_Empyrean: 2 HS_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 HS_

_HotStuff: 2 BLS_ Nickel found herself grinning at the looks on Kaon’s, Tarn’s and Helex’s faces when they saw they’d have to kiss everyone else. Tesarus looked concerned; he had no idea what the two options were!

_FlameUp: 1 LWL_

_TetrahexianBunny: 2 FlameUp_

_TickTockBoom: 1 Bunny_

_YoureNotRong: 2 DR_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1 DR_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 Rong_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1 STHU_

_LittleTache: 2 LOR_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1 Tache_

_NotForToffee: 2 SSBB_

_ShootShootBangBang: 1 YBT_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 GB_

_GrumpyBox: 2 YBT_

_NeedAPetName: 1 GB_

“Should I be worried? You lot look worried.” Tesarus asked nervously.

“If I picked 2 you should be! You’ll be kissing everyone else in the circle!” Nickel saw Tesarus shiver and knew that she’d rattled him for a change.

“Pass the pads back!” She handed him his pad with a flourish. Tesarus flicked up and saw he’d been given 1. Nickel herself had been given 2; as had Kaon, Tarn and Helex. Nickel saw him lick his lips and covered her face with the hand not holding her pad.

“What’s 1?”

“Say someone in the circle who isn’t me is sexy.” Helex informed him; folding his arms.

“Well… I think Tarn’s sexy.” Tesarus said loudly enough to be heard by all of them.

“He’s also taken.” Nickel said with a grin.

“ **I think you’re sexy, Nickel.** ” Vos answered; since he’d been given 1 as well. The other three didn’t appear to be moving. They didn’t want to be first to kiss everyone else. Nickel growled and moved in front of Tesarus. She touched her lips to his cheek.

“That wasn’t a kiss. Come on, give me a proper one!” Nickel glared at him.

“Don’t push your luck!” She told him off. The other four turned to look at her.

“What have you got against kissing us anyway?” Helex asked.

“Not all of us.” Kaon folded his arms.

“Nickel, you know I don’t mind; don’t you?” Tarn informed her. _I do, why can’t you just realise I don’t want to?_ Nickel thought, before growling. If Tesarus had had normal optics; they would have widened when Nickel kissed him on the lips. She made her way around the circle; giving each one of them a kiss on the lips, or in Vos’ case, a kiss where his lips would be. _Maybe this will shut them up…_

“Knew you liked all of us really!” Helex grinned. _Or not. Was too much to hope for, I suppose…_

“So, which of you three is going to go next?” She asked cheekily; wanting Tarn to give her what she called a proper kiss, one that involved both of their tongues. Helex grinned; moving to kneel in front of Vos.

“ **I’ll bet you wish you could kiss me with tongues, right?** ” Vos sounded smug. Helex touched his lips to Vos’ face.

“Not as much as Kaon does, sweetie.” Helex winked; moving around the circle. Nickel purposefully turned her head so Helex kissed her cheek instead.

“Only Tarn is allowed to kiss me on the lips.” Helex shook his head. He kissed the others, before moving back to his spot. Kaon moved next; purposefully not kissing Vos. Each of the others got a kiss on the cheek.

“Helex is wrong; I love you just the way you are.” Kaon then kissed Vos, where a mouth would be on a normal mech. Vos purred; apparently liking the kiss, or what his partner had said. Kaon went back to his spot.

“Your turn Tarn.” Kaon grinned.

“Yeah, we’d like to feel your lips on ours…” Tesarus smirked. Tarn moved around the circle, giving each of them a quick kiss on the lips. Nickel was little annoyed he didn’t kiss her for longer than the others.

_BladesOfGory: Every1 like there kisses? *laughs* I liked mine_

_LittleTache: I cant believe u made me kiss every1 LOR!_

_LockedOnRatchet: ha ha ha! got you!_

_YellowBelliedTechie: NFT is a good kisser_

_NotForToffee: so is GB not that ud guess_

_GrumpyBox: bah!_ Did they really just type that?

_BearsLoveSushi: is every1 still in a circle?_

_FlameUp: yeah_

_NeedAPetName: yes_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 kiss/nuzzle the bot on ur left or 2 talk dirty to the bot ur right_

“Vos! Why would you even put that?” Nickel’s cheeks flamed. The others just laughed.

“Why are you so bothered by it?” Tesarus asked.

“Apparently, unlike you lot, I’m faithful to my partner!” Nickel growled.

“Did you not kiss close friends on Prion?” Kaon asked; feeling a little confused.

“I didn’t. Some of them did kiss each other though.” _I’m not as outgoing as you lot apparently are with each other!_

“Nickel, the five of us have known each other too long to not have some sort of attraction to each other.” Tarn explained. She shivered; pondering something that Vos had said he had done.

“Have you… all interfaced with each other?” She rushed out.

“That was a fun night.” Helex’s answer told her all she needed to know.

“ **Anyway… type 1 or 2.** ”

_Empyrean: 1 *kisses Amp*_

_AmpedUp: 1_ Nickel stiffened and shuttered her optics. She was certain she heard Tesarus say ‘kiss her on the lips’. _Cheeky fragger!_

“If you don’t want me to, tell me no.” Kaon told her. She shook her head and Kaon’s lips touched against her cheek instead.

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 *nuzzles HS*_

_HotStuff: 2_ Nickel tuned out most of what Helex said; but heard something about Tarn’s voice making him run hot.

_BladesOfGory: 1 *kisses BLS*_

_Viviane: 2_ Let’s see their reactions to that! She was pleased to see Vos’ and Tarn’s optics widen and the other three’s jaws drop.

“You really are full of surprises.” Tarn remarked.

“So, you’d talk dirty to me, but you wouldn’t let me kiss you on the lips? What’s with that?” Kaon looked confusedly at her.

“Because talk is just that; talk.” Nickel informed him; before leaning in to whisper to him.

“You ever had anyone suck on these?” Nickel rubbed a shoulder coil.

“What?! Are you nuts? I’d hurt someone!”

“Maybe… I just want to feel your charge shooting down my throat.” Kaon felt his cheeks heat and wondered if Nickel had meant that as a double entendre. She’d spoke that just loudly enough for the others to hear her. She saw the grins crossing two of their faces and amusement in Vos’ and Tarn’s fields.

“Or… maybe you’d prefer it if your charge shot into my valve instead…”

“I hope you’re not still talking about my coil.” He shivered.

“Is that what you call it?” She winked. Kaon was certain his face was the same colour as the rest of his paint right now.

“You like that?” Nickel asked him; sure that Kaon would struggle to answer her.

“You’re a fragging tease!” Tesarus growled; saying what Kaon was probably thinking.

“You can tease me like that any time.” Tarn winked at her and decided she probably should.

_NeedAPetName: 1 *nuzzles GB*_

_NotForToffee: 1 *kisses NAPN*_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 4 YBT_

_YellowBelliedTechie: my face is so red right now…_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 *kisses SSBB*_

_GrumpyBox: 1 *kisses YBT*_

_FlameUp: 2 4 Bunny *laughs*_

_LittleTache: 1 *kisses LOR*_

_TetrahexianBunny: 1 *kisses FlameUp*_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1 *nuzzles Tache*_

_TickTockBoom: 2 4 Rong_

_YoureNotRong: *blushes*_

_YoureNotRong: 1 *kisses TTB*_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 *kisses Rong*_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1 *kisses DR*_

_LockedOnRatchet: 2 4 Tache * laughs*_

_LockedOnRatchet: whod u talk dirty 2 HS n Viviane_

_Viviane: Amp n his face went bright red!_

_AmpedUp: did not! Viviane is lying_

_Empyrean: she isnt_

_Empyrean: HS talked dirty 2 me_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 cuddle sum1 bigger than u or 2 cuddle sum1 smaller than u_ Tarn had better type 2 and hug me! Nickel glared at him. She was picked up and cuddled not a moment later.

_Empyrean: 2 *hugs Viviane*_

_Viviane: 1 *hugs Emp*_

_AmpedUp: 2 *hugs BLS*_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 *hugs Amp*_

_HotStuff: 2 *hugs BOG*_

_BladesOfGory: 1 *hugs HS*_

_TetrahexianBunny: 2 *hugs LWL*_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1 *hugs Bunny*_

_DeadlockedRatty: 2 *hugs LOR*_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1 *hugs DR*_

_FlameUp: 2 *hugs Tache and laughs*_

_LittleTache: *growls*_

_LittleTache: 1 *hugs FlameUp*_

_YoureNotRong: 1 *hugs TTB*_

_TickTockBoom: hes my size but *hugs Bunny*_

_TetrahexianBunny: *growls*_

_TickTockBoom: *laughs*_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1 *hugs FlameUp*_

_NotForToffee: 2 *hugs YBT*_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 *hugs NFT*_

_NeedAPetName: 1 *hugs SSBB*_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 *hugs NAPN*_

_GrumpyBox: *grumbles* 2 *hugs YBT*_

_Empyrean: 1 if u picked 1 last time sit on the lap of the 1 u hugged or 2 if you picked 2 last time pet sum1 else_ Sit on Tarn’s lap?! While he… oh no; he’s going to pet me isn’t he? Nickel shivered.

_FlameUp: oh thanks Emp!_

_FlameUp: I get 2 cuties on my lap!_

_Empyrean: ur welcum_

_Empyrean: TTB pick whicheva u want u didnt pick a number_

_TickTockBoom: Bunny is my size but I wanted 2 hug him_

_TickTockBoom: 2 gonna pet u Tache *laughs*_

_LittleTache: *growls* TTB stoppit!_

_LittleTache: 1 *blushes*_

_ShutTheHellUp: 1 *giggles* always wanted 2 sit in a speedsters lap_

_YoureNotRong: 1 ud better sit by FlameUp then u can pet Tache_

_TickTockBoom: *cackles and sits beside FlameUp*_

_FlameUp: 2 *pets STHU*_

_DeadlockedRatty: cum on LOR sit in my lap *smirks*_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1 if u insist darl_

_DeadlockedRatty: 2 *pets LOR*_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1 pet me Bunny_

_TetrahexianBunny: 2 *pats LWLs head*_

_LittleWhiteLie: pet me like a turbofox!_

_TetrahexianBunny: *growls* fine_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 1 *sits on NFTs lap* pet me_

_NotForToffee: 2 ur cute so I will *pets YBT*_

_NeedAPetName: 1 *growls*_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 u make a cute pet NAPN *pets*_

_GrumpyBox: 2 *pets NAPN*_

_NeedAPetName: GB stoppit!_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 *laughs*_

_AmpedUp: 2 *pets BLS*_

_AmpedUp: hes purrin! primus thats cute!_

_BladesOfGory: 1 like that HS? *winks*_ Tesarus somehow managed to switch off one side of his optic in a wink. Nickel pondered how he did it.

_HotStuff: 2 not as much as ur gonna like this…_ Nickel saw Helex start stroking Tesarus with all four of his hands.

_BladesOfGory: keep that up n ill start purrin 2_

_Viviane: 1_ Nickel looked nervously at Tarn.

“What are you frightened of? We’ve done this before.” Tarn asked.

“Not in public we haven’t.” She whispered.

“Do you honestly think they will be bothered? They’re doing the same thing!” Nickel shivered again but clambered into Tarn’s lap.

_Empyrean: 2 *pets Viviane*_ Tarn cuddled her. She felt him stroking her back.

“Like that?” He asked.

“Not as much as when we’re alone.” She whispered. Tarn continued stroking her back; apparently uncaring of the others. Nickel noticed that Helex was a little uncomfortable; probably because Tesarus wasn’t that much smaller than him. Tesarus had dimmed his optic and was relaxing into the strokes. Vos had turned around to face Kaon and was stroking his partner back. Both of them were making rather pleased noises; ones Nickel tended to associate with mechs eager for interface.

“You’d better stop them.” Nickel indicated the two of them with a thumb.

_Empyrean: thats enuff of that_

_FlameUp: aww I was enjoyin that_

_LittleTache: I wasnt_

_NeedAPetName: neitha was I_

_Viviane: 1 share wot u wanna do 2 or wif sum1 in ur circle on here or 2 say out loud that u think sum1 in ur circle is sexy_ That might make them think for a little while. Nickel thought while typing her answer.

_Viviane: 1 Emps bin a naughty boy so I wanna smack his aft_ She was sure she heard the other four say ‘do it’.

“Would you do it if I were to bend over right now?” Tarn asked her and she felt her face heat. They probably were encouraging Tarn; not her. She gestured for him to come closer so she could whisper. He did so; and felt his face heat behind his mask at what she said.

“I’d probably tell you to walk out of that door, get on your hands and knees, lower your head… and then I would.”

_Empyrean: 1 wanna get on my hands n knees n play pet 4 Viviane_ The other four laughed.

“You want to play pet?” Nickel asked confusedly.

“I’d even let you put a collar and lead on me.” Tarn whispered and Nickel was certain her face turned red.

_AmpedUp: ooh that sounds fun_

_AmpedUp: 1 but id ratha lick BLSs body I no he likes that_

_BearsLoveSushi: *purrs* love it when u do that Amp_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 wanna make Amp get on his hands n knees present his valve 4 me n mount him like an animal in heat_

_BearsLoveSushi: he LOVES wen I do that_ Nickel grinned at the shriek of Vos’ name from Kaon. Apparently; Kaon didn’t want everyone else to know that.

_HotStuff: 1 wanna pour hg on BOG then lick it off_

_BladesOfGory: u get the hg n u can rite here rite now_

_BladesOfGory: 1 id like 2 stick sum cuffs n a blindfold on HS then tease him._

_FlameUp: primus u guys r kinky!_

_FlameUp: 2 oh Tache…_ All six of them laughed at that; FlameUp had been tormenting Tache all night.

_LittleTache: I dont wanna hav sex wif u!_

_FlameUp: who sed that? u did!_

_TickTockBoom: get a room u 2!_

_LittleTache: FlameUp wishes!_

_LittleTache: 1 id rather cuddle up on a bed wif Rong_

_YoureNotRong: thank u *blushes*_

_TickTockBoom: 1 id wanna do less pure things 2 u Rong *cackles*_

_TickTockBoom: id wanna slap sum cuffs on u and smack ur aft_

_YoureNotRong: 2 *shouts I think DR is sexy!*_

_LockedOnRatchet: shame I claimed him then int it? *winks*_

_YoureNotRong: I can think hes sexy wifout wantin 2 take him from u LOR_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1 wanna finger DRs valve watchin him touch himself earlier rlly turned me on_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 mayb id help u wif that I dont mind doin that 4 u_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2 *shouts I think Blurr is sexy*_

_TickTockBoom: we totes knew that_

_FlameUp: u neva shut up bout him_

_FlameUp: he is pretty hot tho_

_LittleWhiteLie: 2 *shouts I think Bunny is sexy*_

_TickTockBoom: yeah he is_

_TetrahexianBunny: TTB frag off_

_TetrahexianBunny: 1 wanna kiss u all over LWL_

_LittleWhiteLie: go ahead im not gonna stop u_ The six of them laughed at just about everyone else who was with Bunny and LWL telling them to get a room.

_NotForToffee: 1 YBT is ticklish and I wanna tickle him_

_YellowBelliedTechie: dont u dare NFT!_

_NotForToffee: *wiggles fingers* cum ere cutie!_

_YellowBelliedTechie: nope ur gonna tickle me_

_NeedAPetName: 1 wanna tie up SSBB n ride him_

_ShootShootBangBang: 2 *shouts out NAPN is sexy n can ride him any time*_

_GrumpyBox: 1 I wanna gag NFT hes gettin on my nerves_ Nickel actually laughed at that one.

_YellowBelliedTechie: if I say ur sexy NFT will u not tickle me_

_NotForToffee: in public_

_NotForToffee: wen we get back 2 my room…_

_YellowBelliedTechie: fine_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 2 *shouts I think NFT is sexy*_

_TickTickBoom: 1 last thing b4 we go 2 sleep_

_FlameUp: shoot_

_TickTockBoom: name sum1 on here n tell em 2 do sumthin_

_TickTockBoom: it cant b 2 u but it can b a bot u aint wif_

_TickTockBoom: once every1 has sed 1 were all gonna sleep rite?_ Nickel saw everyone else type yes but figured a lot of them weren’t going to. She hoped she and Tarn weren’t; that was for certain!

_TickTockBoom: Bunny climb on a table bend over and shake ur aft_ They could all tell that Bunny was reserved and wouldn’t like doing that. Based on what the group with him commented however… he did.

_FlameUp: *whistles*_

_LittleWhiteLie: ur so hot Bunny!_

_TickTockBoom: temptin… wanna smack that_

_TetrahexianBunny: *growls* that was so demeanin…_

_TickTockBoom: pick sum1 2 do sumthin Bunny_

_TetrahexianBunny: who typed 2 b4...?_

_TetrahexianBunny: HS let sum1 in ur group lie on ur tummy_

_HotStuff: wot do u mean by that?_

_Empyrean: he means u lie on ur back n 1 of us will lie on u_

“Who wants to?” Helex asked them. Tesarus immediately lifted his hand.

_HotStuff: how long 4?_

_TetrahexianBunny: as long as both of u r comfy_ That decided it.

“Come here, Tess!” Helex lay on his back and Tesarus climbed on top of him.

_Empyrean: nothin naughty u 2 ur in public_

_TickTockBoom: ur partna lyin on u HS? *winks*_

_HotStuff: he is_

_BladesOfGory: *squirms*_

_HotStuff: dont do that darlin_

_HotStuff: u no how much I like it_

_BladesOfGory: *squirms more*_

“Don’t make me give both of you a black mark for inappropriate conduct.” Tarn told them crossly.

“You’d have to give yourself one too; for fingering your valve earlier.” Nickel informed him with a smirk. The other four laughed; Nickel was right.

_HotStuff: LWL show how much u want ur partna_

_LittleWhiteLie: *nuzzles above Bunnys spark*_

_TetrahexianBunny: u want my spark little 1?_

_LittleWhiteLie: yeah I want ur spark_

_LittleWhiteLie: more than I want this… or this… or this…_

_TetrahexianBunny: LWL!_

_AmpedUp: wered he touch u Bunny?_

_FlameUp: LWL groped Bunnys aft! *laughs*_

_BearsLoveSushi: were else he said 3 places_

_LittleWhiteLie: nun of ur business_ Bunny probably also got his spike and valve panels touched. Nickel worked out.

_LittleWhiteLie: YBT tickle NFT_ Nickel grinned; turnabout was fair play after all.

_YellowBelliedTechie: *smirks* cum here NFT_

_NotForToffee: im not ticklgvjahrgkshgj_ Yes you are. Turnabout really is fair play! Nickel grinned. There was a pause for about half a klik.

_YellowBelliedTechie: *stops ticklin NFT* im not djd I wont torture u that much_

_NotForToffee: were havin a tickle fight l8r_

_YellowBelliedTechie: not 2day_

_YellowBelliedTechie: Tache flash ur spike n valve 4 all the bots wif u_ That’s cruel! Nickel thought; the others all laughed.

_LittleTache: no way_

_TetrahexianBunny: I got on the table n shook my aft 4 u_

_LittleTache: *growls and blushes*_

_LittleTache: *retracts plating*_

_FlameUp: take my hand were goin 2 bed rite now_

_FlameUp: ur so hot_

_LittleTache: *covers himself back up*_

_LittleTache: im not goin 2 bed wif u FlameUp_

_TickTockBoom: ill take u 2 bed if ud like 2_

_NeedAPetName: if hes as hot as u say y hasnt he bin claimed_

_LittleTache: no1 ever noticed me b4_

_LittleTache: Rong name on here n out loud five bots ud want to bend over a desk_

_FlameUp: *whistles* Tache thought u were a prude_

_YoureNotRong: *names five bots*_

_YoureNotRong: Skids_

_YoureNotRong: Fortress Maximus_

_YoureNotRong: Minimus Ambus_

_YoureNotRong: Whirl_

_YoureNotRong: Froid *blushes*_

_YoureNotRong: id wanna frag the first four the last 1 id wanna smack his aft_

_TickTockBoom: u can bend me over a desk any time Rong_

_YoureNotRong: comfy BOG?_

_BladesOfGory: yes *strokes HSs sides*_

_YoureNotRong: kiss HS once for each of his fingers_

_BladesOfGory: any particular place I shud kiss?_

_YoureNotRong: anywere hell let u!_

_FlameUp: spike cover_

_TickTockBoom: valve cover_

_LittleWhiteLie: above his spark_

_BladesOfGory: wud u like me 2 kiss all of those HS? *winks*_

_HotStuff: u wudnt kiss my panels_

_BladesOfGory: wanna bet?_ Tesarus climbed off Helex. Tesarus took each of Helex’s hands in turn and kissed the knuckles. Tesarus touched his mouth to Helex’s; grinning at the whine the smelter mech made when he pulled away. Tesarus kissed Helex’s neck; then trailed kisses down the other mech’s body. Helex felt his cheeks heat as the kisses got nearer his hips. One of those kisses had touched above his spark. And… that kiss was right above his hips. Helex mentally ran over how many kisses he’d been given and realised Tesarus had to give him two more. And the other mech was nudging his legs apart and kneeling between them.

“Tess! Not in public!” Helex shivered; knowing that when Tesarus typically did this… he’d retract both of his panels. Tesarus just grinned at him. Helex shuttered his optics and hoped his self-control was better than normal. Tesarus kissed one of his inner thighs; then the other. Helex felt heat cover his cheeks again.

“Fragging tease!” The other four started laughing; Tesarus had completely fooled Helex.

“You didn’t think I was going to kiss your panels in public did you?” Tesarus asked Helex innocently. He lowered his voice and Nickel only caught ‘other lips’. She didn’t want to know.

_BladesOfGory: HS is blushing so hard rite now!_

_TickTockBoom: did u kiss his panels?_

_Empyrean: he didn’t_

_BearsLoveSushi: HS just thought he was goin 2_

_FlameUp: well played BOG_

_HotStuff: *growls*_

_BladesOfGory: oh… me 2 nominate sum1…_

_BladesOfGory: NFT do a chicken dance 4 a klik_

_NotForToffee: mean! I avoided that b4_

_BladesOfGory: yeah n u laughed at all of us wen we did it_

_NotForToffee: fine *clucks*_ Nickel noted a pause of about a klik before NFT responded again.

_NotForToffee: that was embarrassin…_

_NeedAPetName: now u no how we felt_

_NotForToffee: Amp ur turn_

_AmpedUp: wot is ur command?_

_NotForToffee: ur mf wif u?_

_BearsLoveSushi: yep I am_

_NotForToffee: Amp let ur mf stroke rite up ur legs 2 ur crotch plate_ Kaon’s face heated.

“Does he know how stimulating that is?”

“Probably.” Tarn smirked behind the mask.

“ **Come here, love. Want to touch you.** ” Vos would have been smirking if he was capable of it. Kaon made his way over and stood before Vos. Vos decided not to think about what he was doing and stroked his hands up the inside of his partner’s legs. Kaon shivered when Vos’ fingers reached his inner thighs. The smaller mech had slowed his strokes down and the sensation was just enough to tease.

_BladesOfGory: can BLS touch Amps crotch plate or not?_

_NotForToffee: tell him he can n tell me Amps reaction 2 it_ Nickel wasn’t certain she wanted to see what would happen. Vos lightly tapped his fingers at the top of Kaon’s thighs. Tesarus inclined his head; something Kaon wouldn’t hear, and Vos slid his fingers together roughly. Kaon yelped; and the others smirked.

“ **Like that love?** ” Vos asked; now palming the plating.

“I’m trying very hard not to retract my panels right now…” Kaon ground out. Nickel could see his legs shaking. Vos backed off, allowing Kaon to sit beside him.

_HotStuff: Amp is so turned on right now_

_BearsLoveSushi: he yelped wen I palmed him_

_AmpedUp: u didnt need 2 tell em that_

_NotForToffee: u amped up now Amp? *laughs*_ Nickel winced at the bad pun. So did everyone else on the chat; except for one.

_ShutTheHellUp: thats funny!_

_NotForToffee: thanx_

_AmpedUp: it totes wasnt_

_AmpedUp: SHTU ur next_

_ShutTheHellUp: y n wot 4?_

_AmpedUp: 4 thinkin that pun was funny_

_AmpedUp: r u a virgin?_ Nickel saw a wicked smirk cross Kaon’s features.

_ShutTheHellUp: *blushes*_ They are…

_AmpedUp: tell all of us bout who ud like 2 hav ur first frag wif and what ud wanna do_

_ShutTheHellUp: told u all id wanna frag Blurr_

_ShutTheHellUp: so… id find out wether he prefers usin his spike or valve_

_ShutTheHellUp: then id suck his spike or lick his valve til he climaxed in my mouth_

_ShutTheHellUp: I imagine hed kiss me n… *blushes*_

_ShutTheHellUp: id get on hands n knees n present my valve 4 him if he liked usin spike or id lie him back and kneel between his legs if he liked usin valve_

_FlameUp: which do u think Blurr likes? its ur fantasy_

_ShutTheHellUp: valve so id take it slow id want 2 savour fraggin sum1 as gorgeous as him_

_ShutTheHellUp: wed cuddle after n hed whisper thanx in my audio_

_ShutTheHellUp: I get 2 pick sum1 now rite?_

_TickTockBoom: yeah u do_

_ShutTheHellUp: TTB ur turn_

_ShutTheHellUp: shout out the name of a con u wanna frag n say y u wanna frag em_

_TickTockBoom: k cutie *climbs on a table and hollers…*_

_TickTockBoom: I WANNA FRAG THE DJD COS THEIR KINKY!_ Nickel saw each of them react with shock and laughed. She laughed harder when she realised none of them could say anything on the chat without revealing who they were.

_TickTockBoom: BLS ur next_

_BearsLoveSushi: Viviane blindfold Emp then kiss a part of his body of ur choice_ Nickel felt her face heat. Helex even waved a scrap of cloth at her to cover Tarn’s optics with.

“Remove your mask Tarn. We want to know you’re not peeking.” Tesarus grinned at him. Tarn slid his mask off and placed it beside him. Nickel smiled; Tarn was still handsome. Helex tied the blindfold around Tarn’s head, covering the purple mech’s optics. Nickel glanced at her data-pad and wished she hadn’t.

_ShutTheHellUp: tell us were u kiss him Viviane_

_FlameUp: kiss his spike panel_

_ShootShootBangBang: kiss his valve panel_

_LittleWhiteLie: kiss him above the spark if u love him_

_YellowBelliedTechie: kiss him on the lips n he might kiss u back_ Nickel shivered; Tarn wouldn’t know what she’d chosen until she’d kissed him.

“Gonna take one of those suggestions?” Tesarus asked her. Nickel didn’t answer him. She made her way over beside Tarn; intending to touch him first. She ran her fingers over his cheek. Tarn shivered.

“Love you.” Nickel whispered; before touching her lips to the metal above Tarn’s spark. She saw him stiffen; like he wasn’t expecting to be kissed there. _Even though I’ve kissed him there before…_ She thought.

_Viviane: above his spark_

_LittleWhiteLie: u love him!_

_Viviane: I do n he loves me_

_Empyrean: Viviane… stoppit! ur embarrassin me_

_Viviane: me 2 pick sum1 now *laughs*_ Nickel thought for a moment, before deciding.

_Viviane: got any confessions 2 make Emp?_

“Don’t you dare!” Tarn shouted at her. Nickel smiled sweetly at him.

_Empyrean: im not doin confessin of anythin_

_Viviane: not even wot ur darkest desire is?_ Tarn growled.

_Empyrean: *growls* on here or out loud?_

_Viviane: on here_ Though, if you want to whisper it to me; I’m not against it.

_Empyrean: I wanna b spiked by u_

_Empyrean: wanna submit 2 u fully n let u dominate me_

_NeedAPetName: u a sub Emp?_

_Empyrean: only 4 Viviane_

“Tarn, you do know I haven’t got a spike, right?” Nickel whispered to him; after crawling over to him.

“I’ve got a synthetic one you can…”

“Tarn!” Nickel shouted; her cheeks turning red.

_TickTockBoom: Emp u need 2 pick sum1_

_Empyrean: Amp BLS HS BOG…_

“What’re you thinking, Tarn?” Nickel grinned; knowing that TickTockBoom hadn’t said that one bot couldn’t name more than one.

_Empyrean: do the ladybug dance_ Nickel looked confusedly at Tarn; but all of the others shrieked and complained about Tarn’s choice. Nickel saw all of them blush and knew it had to be embarrassing.

“What’s the ladybug dance?” Nickel asked. None of them answered her.

_NotForToffee: wish I cud c u all rite now!_

_FlameUp: so do I!_

_TickTockBoom: sunshine sunshine ladybugs awake…_ Nickel still looked confused. Kaon, Vos, Helex and Tesarus all stood up; Tesarus stood opposite Helex, Kaon stood opposite Vos.

“Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake…” All of them said without much enthusiasm.

“Either do it properly first time, or I’ll make you do it until you do!” Tarn informed them. The noise that came from the other four could be translated as ‘why me’ in any language. Nickel perked up; this was going to be _really_ embarrassing then.

“Sunshine, sunshine ladybugs awake!” All four of them chanted with more enthusiasm; stamping their feet. Nickel found herself grinning; they looked a little silly.

“Clap your hands…” Each of these words was punctuated by a clap.

“And do a little shake!” Nickel snorted; all of them turned slightly and wiggled their rears.

“Better.” Tarn was trying not to laugh as well; Nickel could tell.

_Empyrean: the little 1s hav finished chantin now_

_Viviane: it was ridiculous_

_TickTockBoom: GB ur next_

_GrumpyBox: *grins* NAPN present ur aft for SSBB_

_NeedAPetName: *growls*_

_ShootShootBangBang: thanx GB_

_GrumpyBox: ur welcum_

_ShootShootBangBang: *gropes NAPNs aft*_ Nickel idly wondered if SSBB had done that; then laughed at the following comment.

_NeedAPetName: SSBB! my aft aint 4 u 2 touch_

_ShootShootBangBang: cept wen it is *winks*_ Nickel wasn’t the only one who laughed at that comment.

_NeedAPetName: im next 2 pick rite?_

_TickTockBoom: shoot_

_NeedAPetName: GB SSBB cum stand rite in front of me and stroke each other_

“Somebody wants revenge for the last one!” Tesarus remarked with a smirk; he’d have done the same.

_ShootShootBangBang: *purrs* thanx GB_

_GrumpyBox: like the show NAPN *winks*_

_NeedAPetName: id hav preferred it if u were naked_

_ShootShootBangBang: that can b arranged *winks*_

_ShootShootBangBang: my turn_

_ShootShootBangBang: wot wud u do 2 ur conjunx in public DR?_

_DeadlockedRatty: anything he wanted me 2_ Nickel’s jaw dropped at this mech’s boldness. The others were shocked too.

_ShootShootBangBang: give him a lap dance_ There was a pause after this comment. Nickel knew what a lap dance was; but she wasn’t going to give Tarn one. In public.

_LockedOnRatchet: *blushes* im so turned on rite now_

_DeadlockedRatty: *gives LOR a kiss*_

_DeadlockedRatty: like that love?_

_LockedOnRatchet: loved it_

_DeadlockedRatty: every1 needs 2 answer this_

_DeadlockedRatty: name of the bot u most wanna go 2 bed wif rite now_

_DeadlockedRatty: Drift_

_LockedOnRatchet: Ratchet_ I’d wager LOR is Drift and DR is Ratchet then. Nickel thought, before typing her answer.

_Viviane: Damus_

_Empyrean: Nickel_

_AmpedUp: Forestock_

_BearsLoveSushi: Amp_

_BladesOfGory: Crucible_

_HotStuff: Scissorsaw_

_NeedAPetName: Spinister_

_GrumpyBox: Krok_

_ShootShootBangBang: Krok_

_NotForToffee: Fulcrum_

_YellowBelliedTechie: *blushes* Misfire_

_TetrahexianBunny: Tailgate_

_LittleWhiteLie: Cyclonus_ Tailgate must be LWL and Bunny must be Cyclonus. Nickel worked out; remembering that the two of them were talked into getting together by everyone on here.

_TickTockBoom: Rung_

_YoureNotRong: *growls* I plead the fifth_

_LittleTache: so do I_

_FlameUp: Minimus *giggles*_

_ShutTheHellUp: Blurr but it aint gonna happen_

_TickTockBoom: Rong n Tache u need 2 answer *laughs*_

_YoureNotRong: *blushes deep red* Whirl_

_LittleTache: Rung_

_TickTockBoom: u do no we can guess who most of u r now rite? *laughs*_ Each of the DJD grinned. No they couldn’t. They referred to each other by their real names for a reason!

_LockedOnRatchet: every1 answer this 1 2_

_LockedOnRatchet: do u prefer usin ur spike valve or rnt fussed which_

_LockedOnRatchet: I aint fussed_

_DeadlockedRatty: me either_

_LittleWhiteLie: either_

_TetrahexianBunny: *blushes* valve_

_FlameUp: either_

_LittleTache: *blushes* valve_

_TickTockBoom: valve_

_ShutTheHellUp: either_

_ShutTheHellUp: havent dun it so… id try both to find it which I liked best_

_YoureNotRong: spike_

_NotForToffee: valve_

_YellowBelliedTechie: valve_

_ShootShootBangBang: spike_

_GrumpyBox: either_

_NeedAPetName: either_ There was a slight pause.

_TickTockBoom: Viviane Emp Amp BLS HS BOG u guys need 2 answer_

_Viviane: valve_ Nickel answered; she wasn’t exactly lying. She had to prefer using her valve since she didn’t have a spike.

_Empyrean: valve_

_AmpedUp: either_

_BearsLoveSushi: spike_

_HotStuff: valve_

_BladesOfGory: either_

_TickTockBoom: FlameUp its ur turn then we can go ‘sleep’_

_FlameUp: wot 2 pick…_

_LittleTache: cant b 2 u_

_FlameUp: every1 choose whether ud rather do 1 or 2_

_FlameUp: 1 run thru the streets on Cybertron completely naked_

_FlameUp: 2 stand on a stage n confess ur dirtiest fantasy_

_HotStuff: wot do u mean completely naked?_

_FlameUp: spike valve n spark on display_ That made Nickel’s choice a little harder. Both are really embarrassing. Nickel pondered it; seeing some of them answer very quickly.

_FlameUp: 1_

_HotStuff: 1_

_NotForToffee: 1 already dun that_

_LockedOnRatchet: 1_

_Empyrean: 1_ Tarn whispered something in Nickel’s audio that made her face turn bright red.

“Bet you’d like to see me do that.” She responded without thinking and his face turned the same colour.

“Of course I would, you’re hot.”

_AmpedUp: 2 I aint flashing my spike 4 u!_

_BearsLoveSushi: 1 *winks at Amp* ud flash it 4 me tho_ Nickel saw Kaon’s cheeks heat and grinned. Apparently, she wasn’t the only one who got embarrassed by dirty talk.

_TetrahexianBunny: 2_

_LittleWhiteLie: 1_

_NeedAPetName: 2_

_GrumpyBox: 2_

_ShootShootBangBang: 1_

_YellowBelliedTechie: 2 but id probs do neither_

_ShutTheHellUp: 2 sure I just revealed my dirtiest fantasy 2 u lot!_

_DeadlockedRatty: 1 lots of cybs have seen it anyway_

_BladesOfGory: 1_

_LittleTache: 2 cos 1 is against the law_

_YoureNotRong: 1 that might make em notice me_

_TickTockBoom: 1 id wanna c u do it Rong_

_FlameUp: Viviane ur the only 1 who hasnt answered_ Nickel knew that; but she didn’t really want to. She’d want to do neither of them. _1 is the lesser of two evils… and will shock Tarn._ She smirked.

_Viviane: 1_ Nickel was pleased when she heard a gasp. Apparently, Tarn also wanted to see her like that.

“I think you’re hot too.” He whispered to her. She shivered.

_TickTockBoom: all who r gonna get laid rite now say aye! *laughs*_

_AmpedUp: aye_

_BearsLoveSushi: aye!_

_NotForToffee: aye_

_YellowBelliedTechie: aye_

_DeadlockedRatty: aye_

_LockedOnRatchet: aye_

_HotStuff: aye_

_BladesOfGory: aye_

_LittleWhiteLie: aye?_

_TetrahexianBunny: aye_

_NeedAPetName: aye_

_ShootShootBangBang: oh! aye!_

_Viviane: aye_

_Empyrean: aye_

_FlameUp: aye_

_LittleTache: im not going 2 bed wif u FlameUp!_

_FlameUp: sum1 doth protesteth 2 much_

_TickTockBoom: cum wif me then_

_LittleTache has left the chat._ All six of them had to laugh at that; not realising that Tache had also walked out of the room he was in.

_AmpedUp: id say sweet dreams but…_

_BearsLoveSushi: we aint goin 2 sleep r we? *winks*_

_AmpedUp has left the chat._

_BearsLoveSushi has left the chat._

_HotStuff has left the chat._

_BladesOfGory has left the chat._

_Empyrean has left the chat._

_Viviane has left the chat._ Nickel got scooped up and squeaked.

“Your room or mine?” Tarn asked her. Nickel elbowed his chest.

“Mine it is then.” He decided that was her answer. Nickel noted Kaon had scooped Vos up and was heading for the door and Tesarus and Helex were holding hands and heading that way too. Tarn followed them; all of them heading off to their rooms for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe I need to thank Miratete for the suggestions in their comment that inspired Tarn’s kiss ‘n’ tell! So, thank you! It made me grin reading it (and writing that bit) so it had to go in! In case you didn’t work it out; YellowBelliedTechie is Fulcrum, GrumpyBox is Crankcase (of course!) and NeedAPetName is Krok. Hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it!


End file.
